Pure Blood
by Elf
Summary: The Zaibach Empire needs the blood of a pure Draconian. They set their sights on Heero Yuy. Hitome, spurred by a vision, brings Heero and Relena for Van to protect them. In retaliation, Zaibach captures Duo. Esca/GW x-over
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne _or _Gundam Wing_. They are owned by Sunrise and Bandi and their own respective creators.   
  


**_Author's Notes_**: I am working on another Esca/Gundam crossover called EscaGundam with my _koibotio_ and partner, BatBarnes. This is entirely different in tone and setting. I hope you enjoy.   
  


**_Timing: _**Van had just slaughtered the Dragon Slayers in Esca and in GW, right after _Endless Waltz._   
  


**_Pure Blood: Prologue_**   
  


Folken de Fanel rested uncomfortably on his chair. The blurred image of Emperor Dornkirk flickered in front of his face. He watched the old wizard as he looked at the fallen prince. Folken asked, "What is it, My Lord?"   
  


"I have seen a tool that I need to complete my task," Dornkirk replied in his wizened voice.   
  


Folken asked, "What is it?" He was curious. All the Dragon Slayers had been killed by his younger brother, the true crown prince of Fanalia, Van. He wondered what was up the old sorcer's sleeve.   
  


"A Draconian's blood," Dornkirk replied, a smile playing on his blurred features.   
  


Folken froze momentarily. He was half Draconian by birth. His silvery white wings were definite proof of this. To his knowledge, all the Draconian's had been hunted down and slaughtered after his mother's death, except for Van and himself.   
  


_Van_, he thought in anger, his mechanical hand curling in rage. His brother out did him in anything that he could. He was a warrior and a ruler, Folken had been more of a scholer. His mother had always been more protective of young Van than him.   
  


"Not yours. You and the Dragon are corrupted by human blood. I know of a pure Draconian," Dornkirk replied with a faint smile.   
  


Folken was automatically intrigued. He asked, "Who is this person?"   
  


****** 

Heero Yuy looked at the ruined remains of his Gundam. He smiled at the irony that his weapon had feathered wings, just as he did. He had the urge to close his eyes, shed his ever-present tank top and take to the sky on his silvery wings.   
  


He wasn't from this world. He was fully aware of that. It had been a secret that he had kept from everyone, even Dr. J. He came from a hidden world called Gaea, where both the moon and the Earth shone from above. He could still remember it, even if he could not recall his parents.   
  


He turned away from the ruined weapon and started to walk away. He was fully aware that each pilot was living their own lives now. Trowa had the circus. Quatre was working full time to help the colonies. Wufei was now a Preventer. Relena was still a diplomat, stalling her education till further notice. Zechs and Noin went off to Mars for the Teraforming project. Duo was still in charge of his scrap yard, making a good living.   
  


He was the only one without a place to go. He still watched Relena from afar sometimes, keeping a promise that he made to himself a long time ago to protect her. He had thought many times to go and talk to her, but he simply could not. That was taken from him a long time ago.   
  


He was sort of misplaced here, he realized as he turned to look back up at the Gundam. He was put here for his own protection, but what good would that do him? He needed no protection. He was a warrior.   
  


He thought he didn't belong anywhere.   
  


****** 

Hitomi Kanazaki gasped and closed her eyes. She felt the vision coming on her, just under the surface. She clutched her pendent automatically and let it wash over her.   
  


_The boy was handsome, slender, well built. Muscles rippled with every graceful movement. He sat in a harness, with thousands of levers, devices and keypads all around him. He worked them with the greatest ease._   
  


_Unruly, dark brown hair fell into dark, fathomless blue eyes. He showed no emotion as the seat and the room he was sitting in began to shake. Then, suddenly, he was standing on a ledge, looking down at a choppy, dark sea._   
  


_He shead the green tank top that he was wearing and arched his back. He clinched his fist and closed his eyes as a pair of magnificent, silvery white wings emerged. Feathers floated around him as he straitened his body back. He leapt, his wings flapping, moving his body up into the sky. _   
  


_Then the image changed once again. The teenager was held by heavy shackles, spread eagled in the center of some machine. Blood dripped in crimson rivulets down his arms, his legs, his chest. His dark eyes were clouded in pain, but he made no move to scream._   
  


_Then, below the machine, standing on a catwalk, was Folken, Dilandeu, and an old man that looked strikingly like Leonardo de Vinci. The old man looked sharply satisfied as he watched the teenager, clinch and unclinch his fist in pain. Finally, the boy opened his mouth to shriek._   
  


"Hitomi," Allan's voice called her out of her vision, as well as a pair of strong arms shaking her shoulders. "Hitomi!" Van's voice, more insisting, more panicked, shouted at her. She blinked and swayed, placing a hand to her throbbing forehead.   
  


Van asked, "Hitomi, what happened? What did you see?"   
  


"A Draconian," Hitome answered, looking directly at Van. "And Zaibach wants him."   
  


_**To Be Continued!**_   
  



	2. Part One: Misplaced Pilots and Princess

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne _or _Gundam Wing_. They are owned by Sunrise and Bandi and their own respective creators.   
  


**_Author's Notes_**: I am working on another Esca/Gundam crossover called EscaGundam with my _koibotio_ and partner, BatBarnes. This is entirely different in tone and setting. I hope you enjoy.   
  


**_Timing: _**Van had just slaughtered the Dragon Slayers in Esca and in GW, right after _Endless Waltz._   
  


**_Pure Blood Part One: Misplaced Pilots and Former Princess_**

**By: Elf**   
  


Relena Dorlian watched as the congregation of the press and the delegates began to leave from her speech. She sighed as she rested her forehead against the wooden podium. She was bone tired and wanted to rest. She _needed _to rest.   
  


She saw a familiar, unruly dark-brown hair retreat from the balcony. She stood up and ran up to the stares of the familiar balcony. "Heero!" she shouted as she ran. The lithe figure turned and her heart skipped a beat. It was Heero, in the flesh. His dark brown hair spilled into his unfathomable blue eyes as he looked at her. She swallowed, her breath catching in her throat.   
  


"Relena," he replied, walking toward her. Her heart was pounding. She remembered him being in the hospital, being treated for exhaustion and internal injuries after the Maremaia incident. Then he had apparently checked himself out.   
  


She swallowed and resisted the urge to throw herself at him. He was alive, real and in front of her, wonderfully touchable. She smiled and asked, "How are you?"   
  


"Alive," was his curt reply.   
  


****** 

Hitome shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. The vision had been all too detailed in its clarity. The boy's haunting dark eyes still kept looking at her, reminding her all too much of a certain young king.   
  


"Hitome! What are you doing?" the loud and annoying female voice called at her. Hitome sighed and looked to see Merle running toward her, her long orange tail twitching. They were on the airship Crusade, heading to who knew where except away from Zaibach.**__**   
  


Hitome turned away from the cat girl and sighed. She answered, "I was thinking until _you _came along."   
  


"Oh, so sorry to disturb the girl from the Mystic Moon," Merle replied sarcastically.   
  


Hitome glared and asked, "Don't you have anything better to do, anyone else to bother?" 

"Not really. Besides, you're so fun to . . ."   
  


"Enough, Merle," Van cut in. Hitome turned to look at the young king. He had been pulled back from the edge of death and insanity in the last week. There was something frightened in his sherry colored eyes, like the look of a wild animal. Merle stuck her pink tongue out before scampering away.   
  


He leaned against the wall, his elegant body carrying himself so well. It was hard to not look at him, she realized. She had noticed how his wild ebony hair had fallen into his face the first time they had met, the strong look of his features, that sheer determination.   
  


He asked in his melodic voice, "What did he look like?"   
  


"Like you. Just change the eye and hair color and he was a little bit more muscular than you, but he looked a lot like you," she answered, looking at him directly. He blinked, looking surprised. Most guys she had known, even Amano, would have been jealous that she had noticed that the mysterious Draconian was more muscular than they were.   
  


She sighed as she remembered the rest of the vision. She said, "Zaibach needs him for something that I can't figure out, Van. They need his blood."   
  


She was about to say something else when it hit her, suddenly, like a punch. She gasped and swayed, noting Van's strong arms around her. She would have appreciated the feeling if she wasn't swarmed with the vision.   
  


_The boy was talking to a girl his age. She was beautiful with long, dark blond hair tied back from her face and clear, intelligent, dark turquoise eyes. She had almost a regal bearing to her, someone who had carried a great deal of responsibilities on her slender shoulders._   
  


_Suddenly, the boy froze, his dark eyes looking around almost frantically. "Damn," he cursed, pushing the girl behind him._   
  


****** 

Heero automatically pushed Relena behind him as soon as he sensed the magic around him. He cursed softly as he looked around, ready to fight. He then saw them, ten of them, armed with swords and dressed in Gaean armor.   
  


"There he is. Folken wants him alive," one of them pointed at him with his sword.   
  


"Heero," Relena said softly, and Heero turned. There were more of them. He wondered if they had brought guymelefs with them. He marveled on how quickly that he had remembered everything.   
  


****** 

"_NO!_" Hitome cried out, clutching her pendent. She couldn't let them be taken. She couldn't let them be hurt.   
  


"Hitome?" Van asked, looking down at her, his beautiful eyes filled with concern.   
  


****** 

Suddenly, a bright column of light enveloped Relena and Heero. Heero automatically wrapped his arms around her to protect her. They were drawn up and he could hear the curses below him.   
  


In a bright flash of light, Heero found himself standing before two people his age, a boy and a girl. The girl was slender, dressed in a typical Japanese schoolgirl uniform, except she had running shoes on instead of the regular school issue. She had short fawn colored hair that fell into her delicate features and huge green eyes.   
  


There was something familiar about the boy, and the sword he had on his side. He reminded Heero of himself a bit. He was lithe and his raven hair fell into serious, sherry colored eyes. Except the pair of eyes Heero remembered had been filled with childish innocence and laughter.   
  


_He was a little chilly, his clothing torn and battered from running. His parents were gone, leaving him alone. He wouldn't cry. He _couldn't _cry. It would seem weak. So, he knelt in the forest, hiding from the hunting party around him._   
  


_It was only four members. The King of Fanelia, his right-hand knight, Balgus, and his two sons, the youngest seemed to be his age. He watched in curiosity, seeing the young boy looking around with wide, curious eyes. Suddenly, a bird flew overhead._   
  


_The first son took his bow and aimed. He killed the bird and crashed to the ground. Right beside him. He gasped in shock as he looked at the corpse. He started to creep away from it when a cheerful face burst into the shrubbery he was hiding in._   
  


_"Hello, who are you?" a curious voice asked him as sherry colored eyes board into him._   
  


_The little boy blinked and tried, in vain, to wipe the soot off his clothing and face. He said nothing. He had no name. Not anymore._   
  


_"I'm Van," the other boy replied with a smile._   
  


_He looked down at Van's outstretched, chubby little hand. He carefully took it, looking into the bright eyes. Van asked, "Where are you from?" He perched himself right beside him, looking at him._   
  


_"No where," he answered grimly, fighting the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes._   
  


_"Van!" a chorus of older voices called out. The bushes parted and he skittered, shocking Van. A teenage boy stood there, his unruly silvery white hair sticking up all around his head. He watched as the older boy knelt down beside his little brother, plucking the dead bird up at the same time._   
  


_"What did you see, Van?" the teenager asked in a kind voice._   
  


_Van pointed and said, "A boy."_   
  


_"What?" the teenager asked him, standing up and bringing Van with him._   
  


_He watched the two princes as they looked for him, feeling as lost and as lonely as ever. "Boy," a gruff voice called to him. He froze to see a man dressed in black robes. "You're being hunted and I know just the place that you can go," he told him._   
  


Heero and the other boy simply locked eyes with each other. He finally asked, "What brought me here?"   
  


_What brought me the fuck home? That's what Duo would be asking, _Heero thought as he looked at the girl. She blushed and looked down, her hair falling into her eyes. She looked back up at him and answered, "I had a vision."   
  


"What do you mean?" Relena asked, glaring slightly at her. She looked confused and lost. Heero couldn't blame her. He had felt the same way when he ended up on Earth.   
  


The girl swallowed and said, "I'm Hitome Kanazaki and I had a vision that you were in grave danger."   
  


Heero almost laughed at the irony. As usual though, he kept his face expressionless as he looked at her. Relena said, "I am Relena Dorlin and this is Heero Yuy."   
  


The other boy looked at him, studying him. Heero asked, "Who are you?"   
  


"Van de Fanel, king of Fanelia," he replied in a proud, almost arrogant voice.   
  


Relena sighed and asked, "So why did you bring us here?"   
  


"Your friend is in danger. I had a terrible vision and . . ." Hitome stopped, swallowing, her eyes wide with horror and fear, probably reliving the vision.   
  


Heero said, "We were attacked by Gaean soldiers." He looked around, remembering the designs of flying ships when he was a small boy. He looked down and felt a small thrill at the slightly familiar landscape.   
  


"You know where we're at, Heero?" Relena asked him, placing a hand on his arm.   
  


He turned back to the three pairs of watchful eyes. He nodded at her and answered, "Yeah."   
  


"Then where are you then?" Van asked, looking at him with cautious eyes.   
  


Heero looked down and answered, "Gaea."   
  


****** 

"You incompetent fool!" the beautiful boy shouted, white hair falling into his garnet colored eyes. He drew his hand back and brought it with great force across the soldier's face. Lord Dillandeu backed away, seething.   
  


Folken wasn't that fond of the teenage boy, and it didn't help matters much that they were practically on the same level of power and control under Dornkirk. The insane boy turned around to face the failures once more.   
  


He shouted, "You damn fools! How could one simple Draconian get away? Did he fly away?"   
  


"Dillandeu," Folken snapped sharply, rebuking the boy.   
  


Dillandeu turned around to face him and smiled. He said in his singsong voice, "I'm just getting to my point Folken. Patience is a virtue." Then he turned back to the captain he was rebuking again. He snapped, "Well?"   
  


The captain swallowed and said, "He was with a girl. And . . . suddenly . . ." he paused for a moment, leery of the mad look in Dillandeu's crimson eyes. He went on, "A bright column of light took them. They simply disappeared."   
  


_The girl from the Mystic Moon, Van's companion, _Folken thought suddenly, controlling the rush of protective anger that suddenly flared through him. She brought them here, protecting him. He started to walk out of the summons to his lab, where he could contact Dornkirk. Or, rather, Dornkirk would be waiting to talk to him.   
  


He sighed as he reached the high ceiling room. He looked down to the other side, noting the rush of air and little else there. This room was also a control room for the fortress, one that he only knew the secrets of. He was right to assume that Dornkirk was waiting for him.   
  


"I saw. I want that girl as well," Dornkirk said, scowling.   
  


Folken bowed politely and asked, "Do you have any plans, Lord Dornkirk?"   
  


"Actually, I do," the old man answered with a chuckle. An image appeared on the screen. It was a teenage boy, but he was dressed head to toe in black except for a strange white collar. He was broad while Van and the Draconian were lithe and thin. He had a long chestnut brown braid, reaching far past his hips. His face was round and elfin, almost if he had been misplaced as well. His huge eyes were a startling shade of bright violet. A striking boy all around.   
  


Folken waited as Dornkirk went on, "We could change his Fate, make him ours like Dillandeu."   
  
  
  


Folken grit his teeth. He vaguely knew about Dillandeu, but the thought of that happening to someone else, an innocent like this boy . . . It made him ill to think about, but he did not show it.   
  


Then he saw something else. He could use this boy as a weapon against Zaibach though. He asked, "Why this boy?"   
  


"Because he is close to the Draconian. He wouldn't expect one of his dearest friends turning against him. Besides, he is a natural pilot and he has a dark side that I could use," Dornkirk said fondly.   
  


Folken asked, "Do you know where the boy is at?"   
  


"Yes, I do, Folken. I have the coordinates programed into the Fate Alteration Machine," Dornkirk said with a pleased smile.   
  


Folken respectfully bowed, his whole nature protesting against it. He replied, "It will be done, milord." The screen went blank and Folken left the room, going to prepare.   
  


****** 

Duo Maxwell balanced a huge bowl of popcorn in one hand and a stack of DVDs in another. Hilde was on a date, leaving the ex-Deathscythe Pilot alone to his own devices. All of his paperwork for his scrap yard was done, so he had rented a bunch of horror movies, mainly vampire movies.   
  


Slasher flicks held little appeal to him. The only thing good about slasher flicks were that they were a good laugh and lots of nude cleavage generally appeared in them. The stupidity of the victims was laughable and one did not feel sorry for them.   
  


Vampire movies, if done right, were much better. There was something to the immortal vampire that appealed to Duo, hence the huge library of vampire books he had. They had a good number of cleavage running around too, but, somehow, in a vampire movie, it was done more tastefully.   
  


Right now, cleavage was the point.   
  


He laughed softly to himself as he placed his bowl of popcorn down on the table and bounced to the DVD player. He put in a DVD and sat back. He flipped through the previews to the credits.   
  


The TV cast a dark glow on his features and lit him perfectly for those watching him. He felt eyes on him and looked around. He placed the bowl of popcorn down and turned off the movie. With the almost sixth sense he possessed, he knew that people were watching him.   
  


"Step the fuck out," he cursed softly, taking a stance. He heard something from behind him. With a graceful leap, he rolled behind his couch. He felt something sharp lie across the back of his throat.   
  
  
  


He looked up and blinked. There was a guy dressed in medieval armor standing behind him, angling a blade at his throat. The knight guy chuckled and said, "Found him."   
  


Duo glared and snapped, "Not so fast, dumbass." He caught the blade in his hands, ignoring it as it sliced into his palm. He slammed it up in a quick, fluid motion. He jerked it out of the guy's hand and stood up.   
  


There were six others, dressed similarly. "Fuck," he cursed softly, looking down at his weapon. He had a weapon in his hand and he only had the slightest clue on how to use it. If it had been a scythe he wouldn't have a problem, but this sword seemed strange in his hands.   
  


What he needed was a gun, but his gun was in his bedroom. His bedroom was a couple of rooms over. There were six armed guys with swords in front of him. Getting into his room was almost impossible. He sighed and charged anyway.   
  


"Get out of my damn way!" he shouted as he ran, hoping that they would.   
  


As always, Duo's luck ran out. He faintly knew that whatever happened to him that he would live, no matter what. He was almost eternal, like those vampires he was so fond of. He would exist to the end of time, acting as the God of Death.   
  


He managed, somehow, to block the first blow coming toward him. He snapped his leg up, getting a good kick in. There were too many of them though. They took the sword out of his hands. He thrashed about wildly and blindly, his chestnut hair falling in his face. They held him tightly as a white light surrounded them.   
  


It was nearly blinding. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was standing in some sort of strange room. He was being drug, he realized to some place else. He cursed, fought, and tried to claw anyone's eyes out. He was thrust into a dark, empty room, like a cathedral in its size.   
  


He swallowed and asked, "What the hell do you want?"   
  


"We want you," a grim voice explained. Blue lights haloed four shrouded figures. Duo's instincts immediately sensed danger and he backed away. He cried out as a table slammed behind him.   
  


Shackles closed around his wrists and ankles, leaving him vulnerable. He cursed and shouted till his throat hurt as the shrouded figures walked toward him. One of them stroked his braid and he jerked away in revolution.   
  


"Don't touch me," he hissed, thrashing about helplessly.   
  


The guy who had touched his hair smiled. He said, "Lets begin." Duo did not like the tone in his voice.   
  


****** 

There was something familiar about the boy named Heero Yuy. Van couldn't place his fingers on it though. He thought about asking Hitome to give him a reading, but she had been traumatized enough in the past few days.   
  


He squinted and suddenly it dawned on him. It happened a long time ago, the boy he found on a hunting trip. The lost boy who was his age, who looked so startled and afraid, but wouldn't show it. A boy, according to Hitome, was a pure blooded Draconian.   
  


Allen Schezar appeared beside him. He had not met the newcomers yet and Van knew that he wanted to. Allen probably figured that it was his duty to protect them at all cost. He was right about that.   
  


Allen looked at him before he walked to where Heero was standing, looking off the ledge of Crusade. Allen said, "Greetings." Heero turned to look at him, his dark blue eyes betraying nothing. They weren't empty, per say, but they were expressionless, guarded.   
  


Allen held out a hand and said, "I am Allen Schezar, a Knight for Asturia."   
  


Heero kept looking at him. Van resisted the urge to laugh. He turned away and kept looking out, at what, Van had no idea.   
  


Allen asked, "Where are you from?"   
  


"The Mystic Moon," Heero finally answered, his voice a complete monotone. Van envied his control. He looked at Van and asked, "Why were we brought here?"   
  


Van sighed and said, "Your companion . . ."   
  


"The Lady Relena," Allen said with a slight frown. Van had a feeling that he had tried to charm the other girl and Relena had rebuffed him. He tried to keep the smile from spreading across his face.   
  


Van nodded and went on, "Just got brought here by accident." Hitome had told him Heero had been the only one in his vision. He continued, "You were the only one in danger."   
  


"I can handle myself," Heero replied in a cold monotone.   
  


"Not from Zaibach," Allen but in sharply.   
  


Heero ignored him and asked Van, "What about Zaibach?"   
  


Van realized that it had been a long time since Heero had been to Gaea. There was much he had to explain to the Draconian. Perhaps even his own heritage.   
  


****** 

Hitome had her pendent out and was spinning it in her hand, keeping time by the perfect swings. "You're from Earth as well, aren't you?" Relena asked, standing with perfect posture. She added, "But from a different time."   
  


"What do you mean?" Hitome asked her.   
  


Relena smiled and replied, "Heero and I come from the year After Colony 197. There are colonies built in outer space. What year is it where you come from?"   
  


Hitome paused for a moment. Did whoever that sent Heero to Earth send him to the distant future as well? She studied her pendent. And she had been able to bring Heero and Relena here as well.   
  


She was about to answer her when she felt her vision getting dark, the scene changing.   
  


_It was dark, very dark. Pitch black and even shaded darker with sinister shadows. Then she saw something come out of the darkness, a long, curved blade. She realized that it was a swinging scythe, idly swinging because the wielder was board._   
  


_She had a feeling that the wielder was very capable with that scythe. She heard a chuckle and looked up. There was a flash of a brilliant, wide, mischievous smile. She paused and waited for more. _   
  


_She could detect the image of a person dressed in a black shroud. She saw a silver cross glint in the light. She also swore she saw a priest collar as well. The person stopped, right before her._   
  


_A pale light engulfed him for a moment. All she caught a glimpse of was a long braid and a pair of violet eyes. Then, the person danced away, laughing in a rich, masculine voice._   
  


****** 

Duo screamed at the severe pain. They were hurting him, erasing parts of his mind and rewriting them as what they wanted. He thrashed wildly on the table, sweat making his nude body stick. He hadn't cried though. He had screamed, but no tears came from his eyes.   
  


"He's resisting," one of the voices said in an amused tone.   
  


Another said, "He's even more resistant than Dillandeu."   
  


"Let me the fuck go!" Duo snarled, thrashing wildly, his long hair covering up his face. Someone brushed his hair out of his face and forced his eyes open. He thrashed harder, not wanting to see whatever they were about to show him.   
  


The images so far had been horrible. Heero abandoning him on Barge, not what truly happened. Heero destroying Deathscythe, who in all reality, Trowa had been the one to do so. All the images focused on things that would force him to hate Heero.   
  


This one was no different. He closed his eyes and tried to resist. He felt himself slipping though. Slipping deeper into their clutches and he was powerless to stop them. That made him want to do one defiant act.   
  


He opened his eyes and looked at one of the cloaked guys. He sneered, "Fuck you to hell, you shit eating son of an asshole bitch!" Then he gathered up a glob of saliva and spit it at him, getting it on the figures face.   
  


The intensity turned up. Duo screamed at the pain in his mind and body. All he could do was pray now.   
  


****** 

Folken was alerted to when they were finished with the boy. He ran into the room, seeing him strapped to their table, long hair obscuring all of his features. He walked to the boy and said, "Hello."   
  


The boy's head lifted so slightly. Startling violet eyes studied him. He asked in a hoarse voice, "Who the fuck are you?"   
  


Folken blinked at the boy's harsh language. He answered, "I'm Folken and I'm going to help you. Now, what's your name?"   
  


"Shinigami, but you can call me Duo," he replied with a manic grin.   
  


**To Be Continued!**   
  


Hehe, I usualy make Duo a potty mouth. I can just see him spouting off curses that are really creative. It reminds me of a quote from my father, "I am intellegent enough not to cuss, but I choose to do so for creativity." I think this fits Duo very well.   
  


Also, aren't you wondering what's gonna happen to poor Duo?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Two: Secrets and Betrayals

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne _or _Gundam Wing_. They are owned by Sunrise and Bandi and their own respective creators.   
  


**_Pure Blood: Part Two Surprises and Betrayals_**

**By: Elf**   
  


Dillandeu walked into Folken's study to see Folken with a teenage boy he'd never seen before.The boy was taller and broader than Dillandeu, with a long, thick braid that trailed down his back. He was dressed in solid black with silver trim. Different from the Dragon Slayer's uniform.   
  


"Who the hell are you?" Dillandeu asked, prompting the boy to spin around.   
  


The boy smiled, dark violet eyes twinkling almost demonically. He crossed his arms on his chest and rested his weight on his back leg, appearing to all the world calm and comfortable. Dillandeu thought that he looked a little proud and cocky. Besides, the boy was _mocking _him.   
  


Dillandeu walked closer to him and held up his hand to slap some sense into the boy. He moved, but the other boy deftly caught his hand with a wicked smile. "Let go of me, you fool!" Dillandeu snapped, jerking his hand away.   
  


Folken said, "Dillandeu, this is Duo Maxwell. He's from the Mystic Moon."   
  


Duo smirked as he stepped away. He replied, "Nice to meet you, Dilly."   
  


"_Dillandeu,_" he snarled in reply, wanting nothing more to rip his throat out. Duo only smiled as he leaned on one of Folken's high back chairs. Somehow, he managed to sit side ways and kick his legs up over one armrest.   
  


He turned to Folken and sneered, "What is he doing here?" He registered the fact that he was from the Mystic Moon, but his whole attitude was bothering the Master Dragon Slayer.   
  


"He's going to help us capture the Draconian," Folken answered, turning to face his new pupil.   
  


Duo smirked evilly. He added, "Yes, Heero Yuy wouldn't expect that his 'best friend' would try to hurt him in any way." Then he laughed, a truly harsh and bitter laugh. Duo said, "Shinigami has returned from Hell."   
  


****** 

Heero watched the sky and the ground. He was home. Still, much was puzzling to the former Perfect Soldier. He leaned over the ledge of the ship and squinted, taking in everything.   
  


He had almost forgotten how beautiful Gaea truly was. Certain parts of Earth reminded him of it, but it wasn't the same. He heard someone coming toward him. He turned to see Van approaching him.   
  
  
  


"Beautiful, isn't it?" the young king asked, leaning on the rail beside him.   
  


Heero just looked, not knowing how to answer. He waited a few beats before he finally said, "It's been a while."   
  


"So, what did you do on the Mystic Moon?" Van asked carefully, watching his every movement and expression.   
  


Heero answered, "I was a soldier."   
  


"Was?" Van asked carefully.   
  


Heero simply replied, "The cause I fought for had won, so there was nothing left to fight." Then he looked at Van. He asked, "Why are you here?"   
  


A pained look crossed Van's sherry colored eyes. He grit his teeth as he gripped the railing. He hissed, "Zaibach burned my kingdom to the ground."   
  


"What is Zaibach?" Heero asked him. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but had been over 11 years since he had set foot on Gaea's soil. There had been many changes, like Fanalia burning to the ground.   
  


Van sneered, not at Heero, but at the memory, "They want my guymelef, Escaflowne. And my brother betrayed my kingdom . . ." Then he looked at Heero and asked, "Do you know anything about the Ispanos?"   
  


"Master guymelef builders, but the skill and power of the suit comes with a price," Heero replied, thanking his photographic memory.   
  


Then he asked, "What is going on with Zaibach anyway?"   
  


Van looked at him and said, "It's a long story, actually."   
  


"Then tell it," Heero stated, leaning on the rail and facing the young king.   
  


****** 

The guymelef was jet black, even the stealth cloak. Duo smirked as he climbed into it, sliding his fingers into the gears. He stated, "It's a little claustrophobic."   
  


Folken had to smile at that. Then, caught completely by surprise, the guymelef began to hover. _Amazing, I've told him nothing, and he already knows how to make it fly, _he thought as he watched the floating guymelef.   
  


Then, suddenly, it started flying around the hanger, making dangerous, almost playful turns. He could hear Duo laughing from inside the suit, gleefully cavorting around. The weapon came out, and Duo formed the liquid metal into a curved blade. Duo chirped, "Now this is more like it."   
  


Folken warned, "Be careful."   
  


"Sure," Duo said, drawing the word out mockingly. Folken stood back and watched as he landed the suit. He popped out of the harnesses and stretched his body.   
  


"How was it?" Folken asked, amazed that he had caught on so quickly.   
  


Duo rubbed the back of his neck and wiped sweat off of his brow. He smiled and replied, "Not bad. Its a rush though."   
  


"You picked up pretty quickly," Folken said carefully.   
  


Duo smirked and replied, "Natural ability."   
  


"Indeed," Folken said doubtfully. Zaibach had intergreated the piloting abilities into Dillandeu. Duo could blow him out of the water and perhaps, take both him and Van in a duel. No one had that much natural talent.   
  


Duo chuckled, as if he could see what Folken was thinking. He said, "Yes, I do."   
  


****** 

Van had just told Heero everything he needed to know about Zaibach and the trouble that they were causing. Heero simply looked ahead. He had also told him about the vision Hitome had.   
  


Heero finally looked over at him. He said, "So, I was brought here so you could protect me."   
  


"I don't know what Zaibach wants you for, but Hitome clearly saw you with wings in the vision," Van told him. He didn't say, _A Draconian_, but he was tempted to.   
  


Heero crossed his arms over his chest. He was saying nothing. Van sighed. Everyone on board knew about his half heritage. He jumped on the rail. He shed his red shirt and grit his teeth.   
  


Releasing the wings was sort of a mixture of pleasure and pain. He shouted as he arched his back as the wings protruded from it. He felt that release, that stinging pain before the light, delicate washes of the feathers against his skin. He stood there, his silver white wings exposed, before he jumped off the railing.   
  


Heero's eyes flickered with surprise as Van floated up to him. As always, he had the urge to fly, to fly and never come back. He didn't. He watched the young warrior's expression.   
  


Heero finally spoke. He said, "You're not a pure Draconian."   
  


Van blinked. He landed on the railing, the wings going back into his skin. There was a sort of a loss as he did that, but now wasn't the time to have the wings fully extended. He slid back into his shirt and asked, "How did you know?"   
  


"Most of the Draconians had been hunted, true?" Heero asked in his perfect monotone.   
  


Van nodded, a bit surprised as his knowledge. He answered, "Yeah, they were." He remembered his mother's expressed instructions to never show his wings to anyone.   
  


"Why do they need me?" Heero asked, his face showing nothing.   
  


Van swallowed, envious of his intensity. He answered, "I don't know. All I know is that I must destroy Zaibach." He felt the rush of fury in him. For Dillandeu, for Folken, and for his burned kingdom. He clinched his fingers around the hilt of his sword.   
  


Heero only grunted as he walked away. Van stood there, not knowing to go after him or to stay there. He chose to stay there.   
  


****** 

Hitome felt a pair of strong arms around her, a cool cloth on her forehead, and gentle hands smoothing her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and looked directly into a pair of intelligent turquoise eyes.   
  


She looked around to see Allen's seraphic face. He was the one holding her. The beautiful princess Millerna was the one stroking her hair and placing the cool cloth on her head. Relena stood in front of her, watching her.   
  


Allen asked, "Are you alright Hitome?" His brilliant blue eyes were filled with concern. A little while ago, that look would have made her heart melt, but it didn't have as much of an effect on her. He moved his head, causing his golden locks to fall over one eye, obscuring it.   
  


She shook her head and replied, "No, I had a vision. I've got to find Van." She struggled out of his strong grasp and began to run.   
  


"Hitome, you may need to rest," Millerna told her.   
  


Hitome called out, "I'll be fine. I've just gotta see Van." She felt strange, running to tell Van about the vision. She had found out that she had been doing that a lot. And she had been risking her life to save him a lot as well.   
  


_And why? He's arrogant, proud, and stubborn. He's headstrong but he's got these eyes and wings . . . _Hitome found herself thinking as she ran. She saw Van standing at the railing, looking over the side. She couldn't help to notice the long silvery wing on the deck.   
  


She walked over and bent down. She captured the silky feather in her hand and studied it. It was beautiful and delicate, a direct contradiction to the boy it had came from.   
  


She stood up to see Van looking directly at her. His sherry colored eyes intense. She felt her cheeks warm as she walked over to him. She asked, "Why did you show your wings?"   
  


He looked away and said, "Trying to convince Heero."   
  


"I think he's stubborn," Hitome confessed to him. He smirked at her as he looked at the feather. She blushed even redder as she hid it behind her back.   
  


He asked her, "Why are you here though?"   
  


"I had another vision," she told him, swallowing, remembering the eery details.   
  


Van walked closer. He asked, "What did you see?"   
  


"It was dark," she began, remembering the vision. She went on, "There was a flash of something silver. A cross. Then, a scythe. Suddenly, there was a figure dressed in black robes with a long chestnut brown braid. He looked at me with violet eyes. He looked . . . elfin."   
  


Van blinked. He asked, "What's a cross?"   
  


"It's a religious symbol from my world," she answered truthfully.   
  


Van asked, "Scythes represent death, don't they?"   
  


"Yes," Hitome answered nodding.   
  


Van leaned against the rail. He wondered aloud, "I wonder what it means."   
  


"I don't know, Van, I don't know," she told him, leaning beside him. Almost unconsciously, he rested his hand on hers. She blushed again, looking at his long, gloved fingers. She turned to face him. He looked at her, his black hair falling haphazardly in his face.   
  


She swallowed, her heart pounding. He made her nervous sometimes. Others she wanted to throttle him. She said, "Van, I want you to promise me to be careful."   
  


Van blinked and looked down. He looked back up at her with a dark look in his eyes. He said, "I can't promise you that, Hitome. If I can save others, then I'm meaningless." With that, he left her alone, worrying for the young king.   
  


****** 

Folken looked at his new pupil and smiled. Duo looked up back at him and smiled back. It wasn't the manic look that he had earlier. This was an actual smile. The look reminded him vaguely about Van. He quickly pushed the thoughts aside as he looked at the new group of Dragon Slayers and Dillandeu.   
  


He said, "This is your target." On the screen came the image of Heero Yuy. Duo had told him his name with a sneer. The wizards must have really warped his mind for him to hate his friend that much. Folken knew he was going to bring Zaibach down, and Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell would be the means of doing so. He wanted to keep Van as far away as possible.   
  


Dillandeu stated, "He's not so tough." Then he snorted, a manic gleam in his garnet eyes. He calmly stated, "He'll be no challenge to me. Why you brought the little girl is beyond me."   
  


Duo's violet eyes narrowed at Dillandeu. He asked, "Who are you calling a little girl?"   
  


"With that hair of yours, you would make a very lovely young woman," Dillandeu replied with a smirk.   
  


Duo's eyes darkened. He sneered, "At least I'm not whipped." Then he turned back at Folken. He asked, "Yeah, that's Yuy, now what?"   
  


Folken looked among the ranks of Dillandeu's men and Duo. Duo worked independently of the other Dragon Slayers, taking only orders from Folken. Duo crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground.   
  


Folken said, "Bring him alive and unharmed. We need him in perfect condition. Also, bring the Escaflowne back as well without damaging it."   
  


"Why don't you want it damaged Folken?" Dillandeu asked in a taunting voice.   
  


Only Dornkirk knew that Van was his younger brother. Was Dillandeu just being himself and annoying? Still, Dorkirk wanted the Dragon, and Folken fully well was going to bring him to him. Then, the Dragon would attack.   
  


"Why the fuck do you care?" Duo asked him.   
  


Dillandeu sent him a scathing smile as he replied, "Because, the last time my Dragon Slayers went up against Escaflowne they were all killed. He's a demon."   
  


Duo laughed, an eerily chilling sound. He walked calmly to Dillandeu and leaned into his face. To Folken's surprise, Dillandeu did not back away. Duo stated, "Well, I'm something _much _worse." Then he laughed and backed off.   
  


Folken said, "Well, move out." Then he looked at Duo. He said, "Stay, Duo."   
  


"Sure, what do you need?" Duo chirped as he walked over to the fallen prince.   
  


Folken said, "Be careful and do not hurt the Escaflowne."   
  
  
  


"What is the Escaflowne?" Duo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  


Folken answered, "It's a powerful guymelef, but you can't hurt it."   
  


"Got it," Duo replied as he ran toward the hanger. Folken sighed and leaned against the wall. He watched as the braid disappeared from sight.   
  


He said, "Van, be careful as well."   
  


****** 

Heero heard Relena walk behind him. He turned around to face her and couldn't help to notice the accusing and questions in her eyes. Her long, dark blond hair blew around her face as she looked at him and she used a hand to sweep it away from her face.   
  


She asked, "What were they talking about?"   
  


"This world is called Gaea," Heero told her, leaning on the rail. He sighed and said, "I'm not from Earth. It can be seen at night as another moon. You and Hitome are sort of exotic here."   
  


Relena looked shocked and asked, "So, you weren't born on Earth?"   
  


"No and I'm not human either," he told her in a cold, detached voice, waiting for an answer.   
  


She gasped, her eyes widening. She was about to say something when something shook the ship. She cried out and he automatically dove for her, protecting her body with his. He looked up, seeing a group of hovering guymelefs. "Damn," he cursed as he stood up, bringing Relena with him.   
  


"Get below deck," he ordered sharply.   
  


She looked around at the group of guymelefs. She asked, "What are those?"   
  


"Dangerous, get below, Relena, now," he snapped, shoving her for good measure. The crew of the Crusade were in instant motion, ready to defend themselves from the attack. Heero had to join them, fight with them.   
  


She wasn't moving. He cursed rapidly in Japanese, causing Relena's eyes to widen. She didn't know what he was saying, but she could probably get the meaning from his tone. He grabbed her wrist and began to run. He ran hard, practically dragging Relena with him. She screamed as a jet of fire erupted from one of the guymelefs.   
  


He got her inside and thrust her into a blond woman's arms. Her wide purple eyes widened in question as Heero ran. He shouted, "Look after her!"   
  


"Heero!" Relena cried. He ignored her and ran to the hanger. He ran past most of Allen's men and looked up at the guymelefs that were there. He saw Van already strapping into a majestic white guymelef with a crimson cape that foamed about its shoulders.   
  


After piloting a Gundam or any mobile suit for that matter, all of the guymelefs seemed primitive and unpractical. Still, he had to help defend, for Relena's sake. She should have never been brought here, but she was caught in this crossfire now as well.   
  


He noticed Allen Schezar starting to climb up another impressive guymelef, this one grey with a blue cape. He used his genetically enhanced strength and speed to climb up the catwalk and up the guymelef. "What are you doing?" Allen shouted.   
  


"Borrowing this," Heero responded, pushing him off the catwalk. Allen landed ungracefully, in a tumble of obscenely long blond hair and limbs. Heero climbed into the guymelef and immediately placed his feet and hands in the right places. He gripped the controls and felt the machine move along with him.   
  


"I'll return it," Heero told the angry knight.   
  


"Damn you!" Allen shouted.   
  


Van was already out of the hanger. Heero began to walk the guymelef, quickly getting a hold of its controls. _Its not as graceful or quick as a Gundam, but I think I can handle this, _he thought as he walked on the deck. He took the sword out and spun it, getting a feel for it.   
  


This wasn't an ordinary guymelef. It was built for dueling. Heero sighed. It reminded him eerily of Zechs, except that Zechs would have pulverized Allen within moments.   
  


"Oh, Allen!" a strange, frightening, singsong voice called out as a brilliant red guymelef uncloaked. 

It fired a jet of flame from its arm and Heero managed to dodge from it, sending his guymelef rolling.   
  


"Dammit," he cursed as he stood up again. He held the sword and charged. He swung the sword gracefully, but a stream of liquid metal intertwined itself and formed a blade, blocking his attack. Heero kicked at the other melef and sent a punch to its head.   
  


"Oh, Allen, that won't be good enough to defeat me!" the boy cackled.   
  


Van's voice boomed over the chaos, "Dillandeu, fight me! You coward!"   
  


"Vannnnnn! BURN!" Dillandeu cheerfully screamed as he used his flame thrower on Van's white guymelef.   
  


Suddenly, a black guymelef, the same design as Dillandeu's, held a shield, sending the flame away from it. "You fucking idiot, remember what Folken said?" a familiar voice asked.   
  
  
  


Heero blinked, stunned. _Duo, Duo's here? _He thought as he looked at the black guymelef. He asked, "Duo, is that you?"   
  


"Oh, hello Yuy," Duo's voice replied, cold and calculating.   
  


Heero blinked. First, Duo addressed everyone by their first name except for Noin. Second, it was his tone. The world could be ending, the gates of Hell could be opening up, and Duo would still sound cheery, just for others' benefit.   
  


"No," Heero whispered.   
  


"Who are you?" Van demanded.   
  


Heero gripped the controls furiously. He charged at Dillandeu again. Except he was intercepted by the black guymelef. "Howdie Yuy, ready to meet the God of Death?" Duo asked with an evil cheer.   
  


"What did they do to you?" Heero demanded as a scythe-like weapon appeared from the guymelef's hand. It swung at him, aiming for the bright pink energist. When the energist was gone, the suit would not have any power.   
  


"Nothing _buddy_, just opened my eyes and showed me what a cruel son of a bitch you are," Duo replied as he swung again. He went on, "You probably always knew that we would go head to head like this. The question is, which one of us is better?"   
  


Heero rolled out of the way of another attack. He found himself holding back. He realized he couldn't hurt Duo, no matter what they had done to him in there. He brought his sword up to catch the scythe.   
  


Heero said, "Whatever they told you was a lie. Snap out of it."   
  


"No, I'm having too much _FUN_!" Duo shouted as he hovered, sending his blade flashing at Heero. Heero dodged out of the way again, scraping blades. He grunted as he sent a kick to the hovering machine. Duo laughed as he avoided it.   
  


"Come on, Yuy, admit it," Duo taunted.   
  


Heero replied, "Admit what?"   
  


"That I'm better," Duo chirped maniacally.   
  


Heero smiled. He could damage the suit without hurting Duo. Besides, some prideful part of him craved blood. Duo was getting too cocky. He planed to bring him back down to Earth.   
  


"Never," the Perfect Soldier replied.   
  


The God of Death laughed and said, "Well, Yuy, I'm gonna prove you wrong!" With a fierce battle cry, he charged at Heero. Heero balanced himself and pushed back the scythe. They were locked in a deadly battle, pilot to pilot, partner to partner, friend to friend, brother to brother.   
  


"Give up," Duo sneered.   
  


Heero replied, "Never. You first."   
  


"Not so fast, _buddy_," Duo chuckled.   
  


"_BURNBURNBURN!_" Dillandeu's voice cheered as flames came from his flame thrower to Van's guymelef.   
  


"Dammit," Duo cursed, jerking back. "Fuck that little prick. He's gonna get us all in trouble," Duo grumbled as he rushed to guymelef.   
  


Heero ran after him, the weight weighing down at his legs. He charged after the red guymelef, his sword ready. Until the red guymelef shot liquid metal at him. He felt it pierce the energist.   
  


It was powerless. Heero gave a wordless cry as it fell to the ground, bringing him with it. The impact was harder than most he faced in his Gundam, but the guymelef wasn't as tough as the Gundam. He tried to get up, but the controls were useless, weighing him down.   
  


He climbed out of the harnesses only to be faced with a flame thrower identical to the red suit's, except this one was black. "Duo, do it," Heero hissed.   
  


Duo called out, "If you want Mr. Perfect Soldier to retreat, give up the girl from the Mystic Moon, Van and Escaflowne!"   
  


**_To Be Continued!_**   
  


**_Author's Notes: _**Yes, I have done the unthinkable. I have made Duo evil and I am enjoying every moment of it. Duo's actualy my favorite character, but I'm having so much fun writing him evil. Well, I hope that you're enjoying the story. Sorry if my Esca seems a little lacking, I've only seen to eppisode 14! Thanks to Cyberwolf for reading this story and liking it, as well as my ring.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part Three: Captured and Remembering

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne _or _Gundam Wing_. They are owned by Sunrise and Bandi and their own respective creators.   
  


**_Pure Blood Part Three: Captured and Remembering_**

**By: Elf**   
  


"Give us Van, Escaflowne, The Girl From the Mystic Moon, and Mr. Perfect Soldier will live," the pilot in the black guymelef said in a commanding, but mocking voice.   
  


Van snarled incoherently in his suit. He knew the boy was lying. He was going to take Heero with them. He shouted, "You're lying!" Then he charged.   
  


The black guymelef's pilot was fast. He floated back, dodging each of Van's attacks without attacking or defending. The pilot stated, "Listen, Van, I can't hurt you, but I can hurt them!"   
  


He slid fluidly away from Van and tore right into the ship. There was a chorus of screams as the passengers who were not in combat fled to the deck, including Hitome and Merle. "Ah, perfect," he stated as he saw them.   
  


Dillandeu laughed wickedly. He said, "Ah, it's your little friends, Van."   
  


"Give up and we'll let them live," the black guymelef pilot said in a satisfied voice.   
  


"Damn you, Duo!" Heero shouted at him.   
  


"You know. I'd really like to kill Relena. She's really annoying," Duo sated in a singsong voice that was even colder than Dillandeu's.   
  


"Duo Maxwell! What you are doing is wrong!" Relena shouted at him.   
  


Hitome placed her hand to her heart. He watched as her green eyes widened. She shouted, "That's the boy from my vision!"   
  


"Are you sure?" Allen asked her.   
  


"Show yourself!" Van shouted.   
  


The face plate came open, revealing an elfin face with a pair of startling violet eyes. He had long chestnut bangs that fell into his face and a lopsided grin. Van had a feeling before Zaibach had gotten a hold of him that he would have been a very likable fellow, likable enough to befriend someone like Heero.   
  


Duo Maxwell stated, "Anything else, or is the Pretty Boy From Hell gonna play a mass slaughter?"   
  


"I surrender," Van stated from grit teeth, "But let the others go."   
  


Duo shook his head and replied, "No can do, Buddy Boy, I've gotta bring all that was stated."   
  


"Master Van, don't do it!" Merle shouted at him.   
  


Van turned to face his friend and said, "I have no other choice, Merle."   
  


"Then I surrender too!" Hitome shouted, walking beside Escaflowne, her head held high. Van was both proud and angry at her at the same moment. She said, "You're a fool for doing this."   
  


"I may be, Pretty Lady, but I'm having a hell of a fun time," Duo stated with a smile.   
  


Dillandeu said, "And the other girl."   
  


"Relena?" Duo and Heero asked in disbelief.   
  


Dillandeu's face plate opened up as well, displaying his scarred face and blood red eyes. He leered, "Yes, she's fair of face and we could use her to make sure that you all behave."   
  


"She's as annoying as hell, Dilly," Duo replied, rolling his eyes, "You should hear her drone on and on about total pacifism."   
  


Relena stood there, silent and expressionless. She walked over to where Heero was standing. She said, "Fine, I'll come too. Duo, listen to me."   
  


"Why?" Duo asked in a board voice, "All you talk about is pacifism and stuff. Honey, you haven't seen the real world."   
  


"Do you call this real?" Relena shouted, waving her hand around.   
  


Heero and Duo answered together, "Yes."   
  


Everyone blinked. Van thought, _Even as enemies they still think alike._ Duo shifted position in the guymelef. He sighed and said, "No, I'm talking about drug dealers, pimps, gangs, that sort of real."   
  


"No . . ." Relena answered cautiously.   
  


"Take over the ship," Duo grumbled, turning around.   
  


Van shouted, "I thought that you said that you were going to let them go!"   
  


"I'm not risking you piloting your suit. You're too good. I'll let them go, I promise. I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie. I'll let them go at the nearest point," Duo answered in a weary voice.   
  


Van could only blink.   
  


****** 

"They took over the ship," Merle stated, sitting on top of Millerna's table. The princess looked at the cat girl and sighed. She had heard nothing of this new attacker except he followed no will except his own. He had stopped Dillandeu from attacking Van, but had plowed full force into the Draconian.   
  


Allen walked into the room. He said, "We'll be let go very soon. I'll give that demon this: he can plan. He knows fully well that he can't have Van pilot Escaflowne, so he's using my ship."   
  


"Oh, Allen what are we going to do?" Millerna sighed, leaning on her desk.   
  


Merle stated, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna free Master Van."   
  


"What happened to Van?" Millerna asked, facing the feline's blue eyes.   
  


Merle licked her paw and answered, "They have him on deck, with that demon. I'm gonna free him."   
  


There was a knock on the door. Millerna opened it, expecting it to be Hitome. Instead, a teenage boy garbed all in black with silver trim walked in. He had a long chestnut braid that fell past his hips and huge violet eyes. He was quite beautiful, elfin even.   
  


He looked around and his eyes stilled on Millerna. He smiled suddenly, a sensual smile that put all of Allen's best smiles to rest. He glided to her and grinned. She blinked, surprised.   
  


"That's him," Merle hissed, her fur standing on end.   
  


He leaned on the desk, putting his face very close to hers. He asked, "Do you have a name, pretty lady?"   
  


"How dare you?!" Allen stuttered, rushing up to him.   
  


He turned around and smirked into Allen's electric blue eyes. The knight had his hand at his sword, ready to defend Millerna's honor. He said, "I'm Duo and you must be the knight in shitty armor, Allen Schezar."   
  


"What do you want?" Millerna asked, leaning back from the frightening violet eyes. She pushed strands of her long, curly blond hair from her face. She swallowed, afraid. They had done something to that boy, twisted his mind in some manner, she realized.   
  


Duo smirked and said, "A normal life, but since that's all been denied to me, I'll just be happy as who I am."   
  


"What are you planning to do with us?" Allen asked in a commanding tone.   
  


Duo lifted one slender eyebrow. That tone even fazed Van, but it just seemed to amuse Duo. He replied, "Drop you off at the nearest safe port. All I was trying to do is talk to the pretty lady."   
  


"And hurt Lord Van," Merle hissed, her fur standing on end.   
  


Duo looked at her and blinked. "You're a cat," he said in a stunned tone.   
  


"So? You look like a girl," Merle replied, licking her hand again. She was perched up on a shelf, looking to all the world to be a cat. She stretched and leaned toward him, her long pendent swinging. She delicately sniffed him, "But you don't smell like one."   
  


"You're a cocky little kitty, aren't you?" Duo asked in a mocking tone, moving closer to her.   
  


She tilted her head and answered, "Yeah, what of it?"   
  


Duo shoved her off the shelf. The young cat-girl went tumbling to the ground. She hissed as she sat up, her eyes narrowing. He tilted his head back and watched her.   
  


Suddenly, a loud crash came from the deck, followed by Dillandeu's cursing. Duo stood up in one quick motion. He quickly grabbed the princess's hand and kissed it. Millerna blushed slightly as he said, "We'll meet again, baby." With that, he rushed out of the room.   
  


Allen shouted wordlessly and went to the door. He found it locked. He pounded his fist into it and shouted, "Dammit! If I only knew what was going on out there!"   
  


****** 

Relena stood there quietly beside Hitome. Van and Heero were near the Escaflowne, apparently guarding it for all the good it would do them. She wondered what had happened to Duo to make him so warped like that. Duo would never do anything too intentionally Heero.   
  


As she was lost in her thoughts, she felt Hitome stiffen. "It's him," Hitome hissed. Relena looked up, expecting to see Duo. Instead, she saw a boy with garnet eyes and white hair. He was beautiful, his facial features almost feminine. "Dillandeu," she added, stepping back.   
  


Dillandeu's garnet eyes focused on Relena. She swallowed, seeing nothing but insanity in his gaze. He said in a honied voice, "My dear, do you have a name?"   
  


"Relena Dorlin," she replied.   
  


He smiled and said in the same voice, "Beautiful name, Lady Relena. It has a nice ring to it."   
  


"Thank you," Relena told him cooly.   
  


Dillandeu laughed and replied, "And you're no one's. I'd like to make you mine."   
  


"No thank you, but I am no one's person except my own," Relena told him, looking dead into his blood red eyes. Anger sparked there, looking like a burning flame. He was insane and suddenly she was frightened. He took her hand.   
  


He sneered, "You would be revered by everyone if you were my woman."   
  


Suddenly, he was sprawled on the floor. A familiar monotone said, "Don't touch her." She turned around to see Heero standing there, his eyes narrowed to icy, dark blue slits.   
  


Van was beside Hitome, guarding her. Relena had noticed that they had taken his sword from him. She wondered if they had taken Heero's gun as well.   
  


"Is she yours?" Dillandeu mockingly asked him. He stood up, his crimson and ebony cape swirling gracefully and dramatically around his shoulders. There was a dangerously insane look in his crimson eyes.   
  


"Heero, be careful," she warned him.   
  


Heero replied, "Relena is her own person. You have no right to claim her as yours or touch her is she does not wish it."   
  


"But you do?" Dillandeu asked, smiling wickedly.   
  


Heero sent Dillandeu the Death Glare. Relena blinked. It had been a long time since she saw that chilling look. It was exactly how she remembered it. Heero's dark blue eyes went empty, except for a chilling promise of death and his face went relaxed, expressionless.   
  


Dillandeu screamed, "Die!"   
  


Heero stood calmly as Dillandeu charged him. Relena automatically reached out for her beloved, but Van put her hand down. "Don't interfere," Van warned, "Heero can take care of himself."   
  


Heero side stepped the young demon and slid his foot under the other boy's. Dillandeu fell flat on his face. With a wordless cry, Dillandeu drew his sword at him. He lunged but Heero caught the blade. He snatched it from the other boy's hand and pointed it gracefully at his throat.   
  


"Put the sword down, Yuy," Duo's voice boomed behind him.   
  


Relena saw the self-proclaimed God of Death standing there with Heero's gun in his hand, pointed at Relena's head. Dillandeu stood up and gave a demonic laugh. He sneered, "Stopped again."   
  
  
  


Heero punched him one last time before he dropped the sword and stood beside Relena. Relena had the urge to fling herself in his arms once more, but she quickly quelled it. Then she saw the trickle of blood coming from Heero's left hand.   
  


"Heero, you're bleeding," she stated.   
  


He looked at her with warm eyes and replied, "It's nothing."   
  


"Thank you for protecting my honor," Relena told him quietly as she tore a piece of fabric from her suit. She knelt down and wrapped his hand with it. He watched her with wide eyes. She stood up, inches away from him. Almost unconsciously, his good hand strayed to hold the side of her face, gently caressing it.   
  


"Fuck Dillandeu, he's injured!" Duo sneered, storming over to them in a fury of black silk and a chestnut braid.   
  


Relena had enough of him. She snapped, "Why the hell do you care anyway?!"   
  


Duo laughed and said, "Well, well, the Princess of Pacifism has a temper. I guess your more like Zechs than you thought."   
  


Relena glared, feeling her anger rise in her. Duo had betrayed them and gotten Heero hurt. Perhaps Heero may even die at Duo's hands. Heero had once admitted that Duo was the better pilot because of sheer natural talent. She didn't want to see Heero injured, least of all by his best friend's hands.   
  


She brought his hand hard across his face, putting all of her weight behind the blow. Her fingers stung with the impact. His head snapped back before he looked at her once again. He licked his lips and to her dismay, there was no hand print from her slap.   
  


He smirked and stated, "I guess you weren't as into pacifism as you would like them to believe."   
  


"If he is your enemy, then why do you care that he is injured?" Van asked him.   
  


Duo smirked and answered, "I don't care, but a friend does. I was asked to bring an uninjured Heero, Girl from the Mystic Moon, you and Escaflowne to him."   
  


"Who is this _friend_?" Heero asked, pushing Relena behind him. Relena almost balked at that, but kept quiet. Duo's big mouth and inability to lie might give them some much needed information. Duo liked to talk and couldn't lie to save his life. They were about to use that.   
  


"That would be telling," Duo smirked, waving his finger at them like he would a naughty child. He said, "You'll soon see." Then he chuckled.   
  


****** 

Van hissed in anger as he saw the floating fortress. He saw Heero looking at it. Heero asked, "Zaibach?"   
  


"Yeah," Van answered in a grim voice.   
  


"Can you escape?"   
  


"Yeah."   
  


"How?"   
  


"You can fly."   
  


"So can you."   
  


"Exactly."   
  


"How can I save Duo?"   
  


"That, I don't know," Van answered in a grim voice. He sighed.   
  


He felt Hitome behind him. Almost without knowing it, he intertwined his fingers with hers. He fully well knew that he was in love with her. He just didn't know how to express it.   
  


Hitome spoke up, "I saw a cross in my vision. Is Duo religious?"   
  


Heero shrugged and said, "Yeah, I think. He believes in God, or use to. Don't ask him about it, he'll just avoid the subject."   
  


"What religion?" Hitome asked.   
  


Van blinked at her, wondering to where she was heading too. Her green eyes were wide and earnest. He could see the plan forming in them. He squeezed her hand slightly.   
  


"Catholic," Heero replied suddenly. Something dawned in his eyes. Relena joined them as she looked at the fortress. Heero said, "I have a plan."   
  


****** 

Folken watched as Escaflowne was carried into the hanger by two other guymelefs. He watched as the captives were separated and carted away. Folken truly wanted to talk to his brother, but Van wouldn't listen to him.   
  


Duo sauntered up to him with a grin. He said, "Mission completed, Folken."   
  


Folken smiled down at the violet eyed boy. Even now, twisted as he was, he was likable. Folken wished he could have met him before Zaibach had gotten a hold of him. He said, "I'd like to talk to you, Duo. In private."   
  


The two walked in silence as they reached Folken's quarters. Folken wanted to see if he could snap the boy out of the brainwashing. He felt that he could, but he didn't want to have his plan rely to heavily on it.   
  


He poured both himself and Duo a glass of wine. He handed Duo his and the teenager began to sip it. He leaned on the massive table in Folken's room. Folken looked around. Here was his sanctuary, where he kept his books and notes. The narrow bed was rarely used, but the massive, richly carved table and over stuffed chairs were.   
  


Duo said, "This is pretty good, Folken, but what do you want to talk to me about?"   
  


"I have a brother," Folken stated, watching him.   
  


Duo smirked and threatened, "If you say that I'm like him, I'm gonna kick your ass."   
  


"You're nothing like him. I'll assure you now, well, maybe a little. You both are stubborn," Folken answered.   
  


"What's the point, Folken?" Duo asked, his voice betraying impatience.   
  


Folken took another sip of wine. He answered, "My brother and I don't see eye to eye. We have many differences between us and I'll admit, he's stronger than I am. My point is, I would do anything to make sure that he wasn't hurt."   
  


There was a bewildered look in Duo's eyes. Folken placed his glass down. He started to leave the room. He stated, "Just something to think about."   
  


****** 

Duo walked to the control room. He looked to see their captives. Heero, Relena, Van, and Hitome entered the room, led by Dragon Slayers. Heero met Duo's eyes and Duo laughed at him mockingly and waved.   
  


Duo took his place beside Folken, who was flanked beside Dillandeu. He looked up to see a large ring lined with mechanical objects. He wanted to study it, as all mechanical things he ran up against, but he couldn't. A giant telescreen came on and an old man with a thick beard was shone.   
  


"Put him in the machine," the old man said in a cultured voice.   
  


Folken nodded at two of the Dragon Slayers beside Heero. Heero stripped his green tank top. _What the hell is that fucker doing?_ Duo asked himself as Heero jumped up in the air.   
  


With a primal scream, a pair of silvery white angel wings grew from Heero's back. Duo gasped as he looked at the angel Heero. The wings flapped gracefully, bringing to mind a painting from the Maxwell orphanage. An angel, one of the most holy of all beings.   
  


Duo's head throbbed and pounded. He could see Wing ZERO in his mind and Heero fighting to save the Earth. A black swarm of hatred quickly covered it up. He looked directly at Heero now, thinking, _How can that son of a bitch be an angel?_   
  


Heero had left him for dead many times. Why should that bastard live? He should pay for all of his crimes. Duo believed readily in penitence and fully well knew he was going to Hell. Where Heero was going had to be a much worse place.   
  


Heero dodged ropes being thrown at him. Duo pulled out his enemy's gun and pointed right at Relena's head. Nothing would have made him more happy than to place a bullet in the middle of that bitch's head. Her slap had stung.   
  


He sneered, "If you don't get into that damn thing, I'll place a bullet right between her pretty eyes."   
  


Heero's blue eyes narrowed at him. Duo grinned as he kept the gun trained. He was surprised to see sadness and betrayal lurking in those eyes. Heero wasn't human, so why the hell was he showing those emotions?   
  


Duo put the gun back as soon as Heero had flew inside the ring. It was even big enough for his wings, Duo realized. He said, "He's in there."   
  


"Excellent," the old man cackled.   
  


Duo asked, "Who are you anyway?"   
  


"Emperor Dornkirk," he replied with a smile, "And you have earned yourself a high place with the Zaibach empire.   
  


"Now, let me show you what this machine does." Suddenly, Heero's arms and legs were bound as the ring shot out many needled tinicles. Duo had to flinch when they pierced Heero's skin. Heero didn't cry out, but he did arch back as they pierced his wings.   
  


"With this Draconian's blood, I'll be able to alter fate to my will," he cackled as the ring started to spin and more blood was drawn. Heero began to thrash wildly, blood trickling from the wounds.   
  


Relena cried out, "Heero!"   
  


Van simply stood there and glared at Folken. Folken had this pained look in his dark eyes. Duo looked at Relena again. She was crying softly. Then, Heero screamed.   
  


The sound caught Duo off guard. It felt wrong, weird. He swallowed as he felt something break inside of his mind.   
  


_"Can you still use your right hand?" Heero asked him as he supported Duo's weight._   
  


_"Well, I'm ready to die," Duo cheerfully, but painfully chirped. He was surprised to see Heero's gun trained at him. "You were really going to do it!" Duo realized in surprise as Heero lowered his gun and supported him._   
  


_"Listen here buddy, I'm the only friend you've got right now," Duo told the silent, brooding boy as he supported his weight. He looked into a pair of dark blue eyes and was frightened of the look in them._   
  


_"You've got to take care of your body," Heero said. Duo looked at him from hooded eyes, holding his gut. The bastard actually punched him._   
  


It was a love hate relationship.   
  


_Trowa destroyed Deathscythe. That unibanged bastard. Not Heero. Heero didn't turn trator on us either! It was Trowa!_   
  


_"We're even," Heero stated before laughing manically. Sweat beaded down Duo's forehead and neck, realizing how close he had been to death. Then to have Mr. Suicidal save him? Man, that was just too damn much to bear!_   
  


Duo blinked. _Those fuckers, they brainwashed me!_ He looked at Folken, who still looked guilty. Dillandeu was laughing manically while Heero screamed. Duo grit his teeth and tried to form a plan.   
  


'Now, Dillandeu, go destroy Escaflowne," Dornkirk demanded.   
  


Hitome shouted, "NO! Not that!"   
  


Van's eyes narrowed in hatred. Duo looked into them and Van blinked. Duo smirked. He turned to Dornkirk's image. He stated, "Let me do it."   
  


"Well, you are an eager one. Enjoy it," Dornkirk told him.   
  


Folken's face betrayed nothing, but that hurt look had intensified in his eyes, and the look of hope lost was slowly replacing it. Duo smirked at him suddenly, knowing what Folken was talking about when he said that he had a brother. Besides, he saw Van pilot Escaflowne. He was damn good. Folken's dark eyes brightened. Duo waved as he ran to the hanger.   
  


He climbed into his Guy Mellon or whatever the hell they called mobile suits here. He closed his eyes as he felt the gears tighten around him. He shifted his body to put it in stealth mode. He swiftly moved to the control room.   
  


He flipped the stealth cape back and flew. He hovered straight to where Dornkirk was looking lost and bewildered. He asked, "Duo, what are you doing?"   
  


"Being who the hell I am, Dornjerk," He replied as he flexed the metal into a long spear. He jabbed it strait through the screen. He opened the face plate to see Folken smiling and Van and Dillandeu running to the hanger. He had a feeling that those two were going to have a fight.   
  


He had a mission. He smiled. He was going to do what he did best. He was going to destroy this place and save his best friend. He flew and shouted gleefully, "_The God of Death is back from Hell!_"   
  


**_To Be Continued!_**   
  


**_Author's Notes: _**As all good things, Evil Duo had to become himself again. Sigh. Well, its good to have you back Duo!   
  


Duo: Its good to be back.   
  


Anyway, tell me how you like this story and all of this good stuff. Do you really enjoy it and what? What do you think should happen in the next couple of parts? And what's Heero gonna do? Oh, and what about Celene and Duo? Too Strange?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne _or _Gundam Wing_. They are owned by Sunrise and Bandi and their own respective creators.   
  


_**Pure Blood Part Four: Reunited Friends and Memories**_

**By: Elf**   
  


Folken stood there. He couldn't act with them, but he had helped them. He needed to stay in Zaibach for just a while longer. Dornkirk had mentioned altering Fate before, but Folken knew it was scientifically impossible to do so. He did smile as Duo came charging in his guymelef though and as Van ran to the hanger in the confusion to get Escaflowne.   
  


Folken knew that Van and the others could get away now. He looked at the two girls from the Mystic Moon. Hitome looked at him with wide green eyes, almost as if she knew what was going on in his mind. The other, the blond, was crying softly as she looked up at Heero Yuy in the machine, blood dripping from his screaming and writhing form.   
  


"Stop them!" Folken shouted at the stupefied soldiers. They charged as Duo attacked, slashing at equipment with the scythe he had created. They ran to the hanger, to get guymelefs of their own. Hitome looked at him and he whispered, "Get them out of here."   
  


****** 

Van climbed into Escaflowne. He moved the gears and the majestic weapon sprang to life. He swung the sword and began to run back into the room that they had been in, the one that Duo was now destroying. It was almost like the other boy had suddenly came back into his own mind and wanted revenge.   
  


He ran back into the room, where Heero was strapped. The black guymelef was tearing into the machine that held him. "Duo!" Van called out.   
  


The face plate opened to reveal Duo Maxwell, the _true _Duo Maxwell. The elfin boy smiled as he caught his breath. He said, "I'll distract the Pretty Boy from Hell if you get Heero and Relena out of here."   
  


A noble offer, Van had to admit as he looked at the pilot. He wanted to stay and fight though. Especially when a familiar voice shouted, "Oh, Van! Time to_ DIE!"_   
  


He felt all of his rage directed at the demon. He shouted and spun around right as the crimson guymelef disappeared from view. He could see it move. It was weaving in and out, coming toward him.   
  


"The God of Death is back from Hell!" Duo shouted as he charged the path in front of Van. Van watched as his curved blade caught some pipes, sending steam everywhere, showing the demon guymelef. Duo shouted, "Get them the fuck out of here! Your suit's faster than mine and can hold more people!"   
  


That burst of logic made Van realize what he had to do. "Damn," the young king cursed as he rushed to the machine. He lifted up his sword and hacked into the machine.   
  


"Heero!" Relena shouted as Heero began to fall from the attachments and such. Van made a quick grab for him, being careful of his wings. Van knew from personal experience that having your wings grabbed could be very painful, especially by a guymelef.   
  


He landed and careful laid Heero on the ground, where Hitome and Relena rushed over to him. He looked down at the two young women from the Mystic Moon. He said, "We're gonna need to get out of here, quickly."   
  


****** 

Relena barely heard the young king as he said, "We're gonna need to get out of here, quickly." She knelt before Heero, whose eyes were closed, his body shaking in silent pain. Despite the fact that he was dripping blood from the various injuries inflicted by the machine, he was very beautiful.   
  


She seemed transfixed to the lovely pair of silvery white wings that Heero supported. She wanted to run her hands over those feathers, to feel how soft they were, to see if those angelic wings were real. He really did look like a fallen angel, but the low, tortured groan he gave yanked her back into reality.   
  


She choked back a sob as she gathered him into her arms. He was cool to the touch, his heart beating rapidly against her own chest. She rubbed his back soothingly and smoothed the silky hair from his face.   
  


"Relena, get up now," Van's voice was insistent. She looked up at the young king and gasped. His mobile suit had transformed into a dragon and he and Hitome was sitting on its back. The handsome young king, like Heero in his own way, had his hand held out to her.   
  


"Heero," she protested, pressing him closer. A dark pair of blue eyes opened, looking directly into hers. He moaned as he tried to move. "Heero, you're hurt," she whispered to him, "You've lost a lot of blood."   
  


"Relena," he groaned as he gripped her suit sleeves. He slowly, painfully started to stand up. She went with him, holding tightly to him. "We've got to get on Escaflowne," he told her in a hoarse voice.   
  


Suddenly, Van reached down and wrapped his arms around the stoic pilot. He grunted as he lifted the barely conscious Heero onto the dragon's back. Relena grabbed his outstretched hand and settled behind Hitome, with Heero's body pillowed between them. The dragon started up and Relena automatically grabbed the bony structure.   
  


"Hold on to him," Van said grimly as the dragon took flight.   
  


****** 

Duo was keeping his wits about him. He briefly saw Escaflowne transform into a winged thing, kinda like a dragon, and start to fly off. He could see a pair of silvery white wings there as well and took that as a good sign. "Oh, Van!" Dillandeu shrieked.   
  


The red mobile suit came into view. Duo grit his teeth and charged at the insane boy. The suit hit hard, jarring his whole body. He cursed and kept pressing. He braced his body as he saw the other suit whip its hand toward him. He took a deep breath and sighed.   
  


He reacted quickly, blocking the suit with his own arm. He felt the impact ring through his arms and vibrate his body. Duo groaned as he swung his other arm out, trying to crush the other suit's head.   
  


"Burn!" Dillandeu crackled as a blast of fire engulfed him. Duo cried out as he immediately backed off. He was surrounded by other suits, all facing him with their flame throwers drawn. It was unbearably hot in the suit. It felt like Hell. He heard Dillandeu's cackling laugh as the dragon flew away. Duo smiled and licked his lips.   
  


"Now, time to die!" Dillandeu sneered as he extended his liquid blade toward him. Duo smirked and brought the curved blade to it, throwing the liquid metal away. He slashed up, causing Dillandeu to jump.   
  


Duo said, "Death hasn't got my name yet." Then he flew up and hit another pipe. Steam poured over the other suits. He took a deep breath and shook his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. He narrowed his eyes and then flew after Escaflowne, taking as much of the fortress out as he could.   
  


****** 

He was use to pain. In fact, he was very good at ignoring it. He had gone off to fly his Gundam with over 200 cracked bones and two bullet wounds. He healed very quickly. He had set his own broken leg, and there was only one thing that the Draconian that called himself Heero Yuy could think of.   
  


_It hurt._   
  


Heero's body was aflame with sheer agony. The places where he had been stabbed by the machine throbbed mercilessly while the rest of him was going numb and cold. His body was drained of its strength and he could barely keep his eyes open. He was aware of Relena cradling him next to her warm body though, stroking his throbbing wings as she quietly cried.   
  


"How is he?" Van asked.   
  


Relena answered, "He's hurt pretty bad. We need to get him help immediately."   
  


"Van, do you think Millerna could help him?" Hitome's hopeful voice asked, but the tone also betrayed that she knew the answer to that.   
  
  
  


He closed his eyes. "Heero, open your eyes, look at me," Relena commanded as she lightly stroked his face. His eyes opened against their will as he peered up into Relena's aristocratic features and turquoise eyes. "You need to stay awake," Relena demanded.   
  


"I can't," he told her truthfully.   
  


Relena gripped his hand almost painfully. She said, "You must. If you don't . . ." She kept the sentence hanging in midair. Heero almost welcomed death. It didn't frighten him.   
  


"Your friend was responsible for our escape," Van said.   
  


Heero opened his eyes even more to see the guymelef turned into a dragon. Relena was gripping the bony frame and holding him at the same time. Van was flying the thing, using a series of levers. Heero licked his dry lips and asked, "What?"   
  


"Duo, your friend, was the one who managed our escape," Van answered truthfully.   
  


Heero gave a tiny half smile, just a quick up turning of his lips. He was glad that Duo was back to being . . . _Duo._ He looked around on the dragon's back, expecting to see a long, chestnut braid and Duo's grinning face as he said some sort of wisecrack. He rasped, "Where is he?"   
  


"Heero, you need to stay calm," Relena demanded, pushing him down as much as she was able. Despite all the injuries he had faced, he was still much stronger than she was. He struggled to stay up, but his injured body and Relena's protests were responsible for him being pushed down.   
  


Van answered, "He stayed to fight. He seemed very angry about it."   
  


_Duo would resent being brainwashed even more than I would, _Heero thought dryly.   
  


"Maybe you should try to get some sleep," Hitome suggested.   
  


Relena glared and snapped, "That insane, we may never get him to wake up again."   
  


"That's just stupid. If he keeps on moving, then he'll just hurt himself worse," Hitome sneered, her green eyes narrowing.   
  


Van merely looked ahead, wisely staying out of the argument. Heero sighed. Relena said, "We should keep him awake by asking him questions, keep him talking."   
  


"It doesn't seem like he talks very much in the first place," Hitome retorted, crossing her arms. She and Relena glared at one another. Van shifted corse, causing Relena to instantly hold him harder.   
  


Heero simply closed his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to die. He was sure of it, so he closed his eyes and let the darkness over take him.   
  


****** 

"Heero," Relena began, about to shake the fallen Draconian awake. Hitome watched as his wings retracted in his back, just like Van's did when he collapsed after that horrible battle. The one that they found that whatever happened to Escaflowne, happened to Van.   
  


She wrapped around her arms around Van tighter, almost an impulse. She looked back at the stoic boy. She reached out and touched his hand. Then, a vision swept her.   
  


_"Did you see it?!" Heero demanded, jumping up and covering half of his face with his hand. He was dressed in a space suit, his helmet being held in the girl keeling beneath him. She looked at him with wide, turquoise eyes._   
  


_Relena asked, "See what? Are you hurt?"_   
  


_An ambulance siren was blaring in the near distance, growing nearer. Heero jerked back and pressed something on his suit. There was a small explosion and he fell back on the sand. The blast was meant to kill him, and he was still alive._   
  


_With a grunt, he jumped off of the sand and ran toward the steps. The scene suddenly shifted to a balcony that over looked some mansion type building. Heero watched the scenery, lost in his own thoughts of how to kill the girl that saw his face. _   
  


_"I like your name," Relena chirped behind him._   
  


_Heero turned around as she handed him an envelope. She said, "Tomorrow's my birthday party. I'd like you to come."_   
  


_He ripped the envelope and its contents. He let the white shreds fall to the ground. He faced Relena's teary face. He reached up and gently wiped a tear from her eye. He leaned over to her and whispered, "I will kill you."_   
  


_The scene shifted again. Heero was falling, the obnoxious boy with the braid shouting things at him. He needed to die. He wanted to die. Then he heard Relena shout, "Heero!" He was snapped out of his stupor as he pulled the cord to the parachute on his back. It came too late._   
  


_Then he was standing in the opening of a huge robot. He had something in his hand. It looked like a detonation device. He said, "Mission accepted." Then, he pressed the button to the advice. The white robot exploded, sending a bloody and battered Heero crashing to the ground._   
  


_"I will . . . I WILL . . . **I WILL SURVIVE!**" Heero shouted as he was targeting the huge piece of spaceship. If it hit the earth, there would be a severe nuclear winter. Nothing left. Life on Earth would be dead as he knew it. He let loose the buster rifle and the shard exploded into brilliant pieces of shrapnel._   
  


Hitome blinked and looked at him. She said, "He's been through a lot. He's a warrior for many and he saved the world."   
  


Van scowled, saying nothing. Relena sat there, looking down at him. She said, "He's a hero, that's for sure."   
  


"He'll survive this," Hitome said. She knew he would. After all, she had felt his determination in the visions as well. He wasn't about to die. Not yet.   
  


****** 

"What happened?" Millerna asked as Heero was brought into the makeshift infirmary. Van eased the Draconian's injured body on the Gurney that was there. She started to inspect all of the wounds and Heero himself.   
  


Van answered, "Zaibach hooked him up to one of their machines."   
  


"Van, he's a Draconian. I can't do anything. I don't know about his physiology. Like you," she said, twisting her delicate hands.   
  


Van grunted and asked, "Is there anything you can do? Anything I can do?"   
  


"He's lost a lot of blood, Van," Millerna answered as she dug bandages out. She started to clean the various wounds on the boy's body. Van stood back and watched as Millerna cut off the other boy's unusual clothes and began to clean the wounds on his legs. She straitened up and said, "I don't want to give him any painkillers or stitches because I don't know what they'll do to his system." She began to wrap bandages around his body as she said, "This is all I can do, Van."   
  


Van sighed and set down beside Heero's prone form. It was strange. He had been envious at Heero at first, of his control and strength, but now . . . It was odd seeing him helpless like this.   
  


He remembered a boy that he had met a long time ago, when he had been a small child. He looked very much like Heero, he realized as he studied the Draconian. The voice was similar as well as the look in the dark eyes. Being a small boy, he had tried to befriend the other boy, but he had ran away.   
  


Some times Van wondered what happened to that boy. He was quite sure that he had that boy was lying before him. Quite sure. He just wondered what had made him the person that he was and how he could repeat the process on himself. To become a better warrior and a better leader for his people.   
  


He sighed again. Hitome had a vision about him while they were escaping, that was for sure. She had said that he wasn't about to be beaten. Maybe he was sent here to help them. Van knew that they could use all the help that they could get.   
  


****** 

Duo screamed as the liquid metal penetrated through the suit's shoulder, coming inches away from his own shoulder. He spun around and used the flame thrower, blanketing Dillandeu's suit in fire. He crashed to the ground and put up the stealth cloak.   
  


He had a feeling that he needed to keep this suit. Besides, it was kinda cool and he was finally getting the hang of it. He took a deep breath as he hid in the trees as Dillandeu began to search for him.   
  


He had managed to shake all of those pretty boys off, except from Dillandeu. "He's gotta be part demon," Duo grumbled to himself. Then he smiled softly. Many had said the same about him over the years. Maxwell's Demon, which he also found out was a broken law of physics, which also applied to him.   
  


"Oh, Duo, come out come out wherever you are!" Dillandeu cheered in his creepy singsong voice.   
  


Duo smirked and thought, _Not on your life, you little femme fucker. _He waited as Dillandeu stomped around. He realized that Dilly-Boy was a pyromaniac. And Pyro Boy had flame throwers. "Fuck," Duo cursed as he jetted out of the trees, slicing directly into Dillandeu's suit.   
  


Dillandeu moved to retaliate, but Duo grit his teeth and did something that he hated to do. Something that grated on him so much that he couldn't stand it. He groaned.   
  


He fled.   
  


But he did shout, "Fuck you, Dilly!"   
  


****** 

_"The Atlantians were our ancestors, Kora," the tall, dark and handsome man told the smaller_ _blond woman. She was tiny, but instead of looking elfin, she looked angelic, as did the handsome man. _   
  


_Heero gasped as he saw the resemblance to those two and himself. He had his man's clean cut, angular features and the woman's keen blue eyes. _My Mother and Father, _Heero thought in awe as he looked at the couple._   
  


_A baby wailed suddenly and the woman, Kora, Heero's mother, picked up an infant. Heero's heart skipped a beat as he realized that the baby looked much like him. She rocked him gently in his arms and Heero felt a twinge of sorrow. He couldn't remember his parents much. What he generally came up with was blurred images and feelings._   
  


_"Taran, but we cannot make those same mistakes as they did. It was too recent a tragedy," she said as she looked at the tiny baby in her arms. Heero marveled at her tenderness and beauty. She looked back at Taran and said, "We need to think things over for our son."_   
  
  
  


_Taran lifted the tiny bundle into his arms. Heero saw his infant arm wave happily at his father. He said, "Hiltan is a strong and fine boy. He'll make us proud."_   
  


_"I fear that he's going to be like you," Kora replied, moving toward him. _   
  


_Taran smirked and replied, "I'd hope so. You think too much. You seldom act for the sake of acting."_   
  


_"You're reckless," she replied._   
  


_He said, "And you're too careful. So it all balances out in the end."_   
  


_"But I was talking about altering fate," Kora said softly._   
  


_"An ability long lost to this world and to us," Taran said with a smile to pacify her fears._   
  


_She grimly looked at the baby and said, "I hope so."_   
  


Altering fate, what do they mean? _Heero thought as the dream began to end._   
  


****** 

"An enemy guymelef is coming, a Dragon Slayer," one of the guards called out. Van stood up and left the sleeping Heero. Hitome stood up with him and Relena stayed sitting, at Heero's side.   
  


He ran out to the deck to see the black guymelef, seriously battered. Allen's men were getting ready for combat and Van shouted, "No, don't! He's a friend."   
  


He stood there as the guymelef landed. The harness opened and a slightly tattered Duo Maxwell tumbled out. He sat on the ground, holding himself up on his hands. He took deep gasps of air as he looked around. He looked up at Van with alert violet eyes. He stood up, still panting for air.   
  


He said one word. A name as a question. "Heero?" he asked, still gasping for air.   
  


"I'll show you," Van told him as he directed Duo to below deck. He kept sneaking glances at the other boy. He was dressed in a fine black silk trimmed with silver uniform, elegant and flowing. He had seemed proud and arrogant when Van had first met him. Now, he seemed out of place in that suit.   
  


Duo took off the over coat, leaving him in black shirtsleeves. He rolled them up to his elbows, looking a little more comfortable. He moved to place his hands somewhere near his hips, then he realized something and he ended crossing them on his chest.   
  


Van opened the door and Duo's eyes fell. He rushed over to the bed and was automatically on his knees. Hitome stood up and left, seeing that she wasn't needed here. Relena strode over to him and snapped, "This is your fault."   
  


"Shut up, Relena," Duo hissed, not looking at her. The distress was evident on his face. His eyes were huge and wavering.   
  


She sneered, "You almost killed him."   
  


"Shut up!" Duo snapped as he stood up and spun around to face her. He growled, "I was brainwashed. I couldn't help it."   
  


"You seemed like you were enjoying it," Relena accused.   
  


"_Shut the fuck up!_" Duo shouted, spinning back to the bed.   
  


Van said, "Leave."   
  


"What?" Relena asked.   
  


Van looked at the regal young woman. He stood up to his full height, tapping his fingers on the Sword of Fanala. He said, "Leave. I'll call you back soon, but for right now, leave."   
  


"How dare you?" Relena stuttered.   
  


Van simply answered, "I dare because I'm the king of Fanala, that is why. Right now, Heero is one of my subjects and this is how I see fit."   
  


Relena sent him an icy glare as she stomped out of the room. Duo gingerly reached out and touched one of the bandages. "He's bad, isn't he?" Duo asked in a lost voice.   
  


"Very. We cannot care for him," Van told him, watching his reaction.   
  


Duo slammed his fists into a table. He snapped, "Fuck. This is all my fault." He turned away and sighed. He looked down at Heero and said, "You know, I was wondering when I was going to be the cause of Heero's death."   
  


"What do you mean?" Van asked. He was surprised and curious. He had no idea what Duo was talking about.   
  


Duo laughed and sat down. He rested his head between his knees and sighed. He answered, "Never mind, but this is all of my fault."   
  


"You were brainwashed," Van reasoned.   
  


Duo gave that chilling laugh again. He shook his head and sat up, leaning back in the chair. He answered, "But it was my mind and my body that did this. I killed an angel."   
  


****** 

"I can't believe he did that," Relena huffed.   
  


Hitome studied the girl. She thought that she deserved it. She crossed her arms and said, "He needed to be alone."   
  


"Van's in there," Relena huffed again.   
  


Hitome smirked. She said, "But he's Van. He does this a lot. He knew that your friend needed someone to talk to."   
  


"Duo is not my friend," Relena sneered, crossing her arms.   
  


Hitome walked over to her. She was upset that Relena was being a bitch. Sure, she could understand her being upset over Heero, but it wasn't fair that she was taking it out on everyone else.   
  


"He's a street rat," Relena added.   
  


Hitome blinked. _That _was uncalled for. She held out her hand and sneered, "I'm sorry, but you deserve this."   
  


She pivoted and put all of her weight into a mighty slap. Relena's head snapped back and she looked at Hitome with startled eyes. She rubbed the red spot on her cheek. Hitome stood to her full height and said, "Now, you needed that."   
  


"How dare you!" Relena sneered, moving towards Hitome. "This doesn't belong in my philosophy, but . . ." She brought her hand down in a sharp blow. Hitome's cheek stung with the force of it. It was a sharp, hot, stinging pain, throbbing her entire face.   
  


Hitome made a fist and brought it down to Relena's face.   
  


**_To Be Continued!_**   
  


_**Author's Notes: **_This story is to the Princess Elaine. She's really cool. Anyway, I've gotta say that I'm having fun with this story! And thanks to Cyberwolf and everyone else reading this story.__   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Five: Guilt and Warnings

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne _or _Gundam Wing_. They are owned by Sunrise and Bandi and their own respective creators.   
  


**_Pure Blood Part Five: Guilt and Warnings_**

**By: Elf**   
  


Folken looked around at the destructive ruin that Duo had caused. He smiled to himself as he looked around. He bent down and touched a shard of the machine that had held Heero Yuy. The important thing was that Van had escaped.   
  


"Folken, that demon boy escaped," Dillandeu said with a hiss.   
  


Folken replied, "So he bested you?"   
  


"No, he simply had a good stroke of luck," Dillandeu huffed.   
  


Folken smiled and replied, "Oh, did he?"   
  


"He's a demon. He has to be," Dillandeu sneered, looking around. "And look at what he did! I'm surprised that Emperor Dornkirk hasn't sent me after that demon to slay him. And I will." Folken turned to see the demonic glint in Dillandeu's garnet eyes. He saw that look in them whenever he spoke about Van. Folken hated that look.   
  


"We'll just wait Dornkirk's orders," Folken said cooly.   
  


"Ah, you'd trade in your own brother for your own power. Very interesting. You are truly the Master Traitor," Dillandeu said. He spun away with his black cape flying around him.   
  


Folken grit his teeth. Dillandeu's words stung. He had his own reasons for doing all of this, but the death of Fanala had been too much for him to bear. He sighed and ran his living fingers through his hair. His mechanical arm stayed limp beside him, a curse and a reminder of what had happened.   
  


He was a disgrace to the Fanala name. He had failed the Dragonslaying test while his brother had passed with flying colors. He had betrayed his kingdom in a blind moment of fury and to be whole once again. Except that _thing _which was attached to his shoulder didn't make him whole at all. No, it was a painful reminder of all the penitence he was going to pay one day.   
  


A horrible, painful reminder of the Hell he was going to face.   
  


****** 

Duo Maxwell was going to Hell. This was a fact he had known for a very long time. The priest's collar he wore around his neck was a reminder and a sort of dark irony. He had tried to deny that fact recently, thinking that he had repented all of his sins. Except, how could the God of Death repent?   
  
  
  


He sighed and looked up at Heero's prone form. He looked into Van's sherry colored eyes. This guy was Folken's brother. He studied the young king for a moment then looked back down at Heero. They looked a little alike and they both had that unspoken quality to them that he lacked. 

And was jealous of.   
  


He wanted to move, to act, to bury himself in his work so nothing could touch him. He had always kept moving, drifting, never staying at a place for too long in fear of being hurt. Or remembering. He clinched his fingers around the high back chair he was straddling.   
  


He had almost killed his best friend. Who was some sort of fallen angel or something. Hell, he had just almost killed an angel. The worse part was that he enjoyed it, that part of him welcomed it and rejoiced in the fact that he had beaten Heero Yuy, The Perfect Solder. He had beaten the most perfect person on the planet and he didn't care what rules he played by. And he had enjoyed every moment of it.   
  


It made him sick to his stomach.   
  


His head pounded. He remembered the steely look in Heero's eyes when he threatened Relena. Hell, he couldn't blame her for being so pissed. If he was in the same situation, he would have killed himself already. Except, he had no one to be in that situation with. Hilde was just a friend, nothing else. Or a sister, rather. So, he was sort of lonely about that. Then he saw how complicated Heero and Relena and Zechs and Noin's relationships were and was glad that he was alone.   
  


Van asked, "How did you get here?"   
  


Duo remembered sitting down, ready to watch a vampire movie, popcorn in hand and everything. He sighed and said, "I was getting ready to watch a movie and suddenly these knight guys come bursting in. I'm unarmed and there are far too many of those fuckers to get my gun. Then there's this bright damn light and I'm in this room with these scary guys in shrouds."   
  


Duo shivered, remembering the men in the shrouds. He could still see them in his mind now, after he had fought off the brainwashing. He could feel the pain mentally and physically they had inflicted on him. They had tortured him beyond reasoning. They had twisted his mind so that he would turn on his best friend. He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed.   
  


"They did _things _to me," he managed.   
  


Van asked in a quiet voice, "What did they do to you?"   
  


"They . . . they . . . made me see things that weren't there, changed memories, made me hate my best friend," Duo stuttered, looking at Heero's sleeping form. He reached out to touch him, but he yanked back, afraid that he would hurt him. 

"I destroy everything that I touch," Duo realized, talking to himself.   
  


"What do you mean?" Van asked, moving closer.   
  


Duo spun around and pointed to Heero's sleeping form. He shouted, "I nearly killed a _fucking _angel! That's what! An angel who's my best friend and I fucking _enjoyed it_! I enjoyed threatening him!"   
  


"Heero is not an angel," Van stated calmly. Duo looked at the intense sherry eyes and took a deep breath. Van added, "He is a Draconian."   
  


"What the fuck is a Draconian?" Duo asked, crossing his arms. He really wished that he had pockets. He just wanted some place to put his hands so that he didn't have to see them. After all, they were stained with his best friend's blood.   
  


Van asked, "Do you know anything about this world?"   
  


"Yeah, its hidden and Earth can be seen as a second moon. Zaibach is trying to take it over and you're the king of Fanala and the pilot of Escaflowne, and Folken's brother," Duo answered calmly.   
  


"What did that traitor say?" Van asked, his sherry eyes darkening.   
  


Duo blinked and answered, "Not much . . . He just mentioned that he had a brother and that he was stronger than he was and he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Then I figured out that brother was you just because of how Folken reacted around you."   
  


Van was about to say something before a feminine shout cut through their conversation. They both ran out of the room and ran up to the deck. Duo was surprised to see Relena "Princess of Pacifism" Peacecraft or Dorlin, whatever the hell she was calling herself now, taking up a fighting stance as the other girl, Hitome, reeled.   
  


"How dare you say that about me!" Relena shouted.   
  


Hitome stood up and punched her. Hitome snapped, "It's true! It wasn't your friend's fault!"   
  


"That street rat? He's not my friend!" Relena sneered.   
  


"Street rat?" Duo echoed. He narrowed his eyes in anger. Van was about to run over to them, but Duo held out his hand. He said, "I'll handle this."   
  


"That's what I'm afraid of," Van replied.   
  


"I won't hurt Hitome," Duo told him as he calmly strode over to the fighting girls. He stepped calmly between them and said, "Okay, if you're gonna fight a cat fight, the number one rule is to tear off eachother's clothing."   
  


"What?" Hitome asked, blushing a deep shade of crimson.   
  


"You pervert," Relena stated, "This is the sort of behavior that I expect from a . . ."   
  


"Street rat?" Duo interrupted with a dark grin.   
  


Relena held up her head and gave a haughty toss of her dark blond hair. She replied, "No, a murdering monster."   
  


"I prefer God of Death, Princess," Duo returned.   
  


Hitome took a deep breath. Duo looked at her and asked, "You okay?"   
  


"Yeah, she didn't get a good hit in," Hitome replied with a smile.   
  


Duo crossed his arms and looked over at Van. He said, "Yeah, hanging around him would probably get you use to taking the licks." Then he turned to face Relena. He asked, "Now what the fuck do you think you're doing?"   
  


"None of your damn business, Duo," she snapped, crossing her arms and staring up at him. Then she pointed at Hitome and said, "She slapped me."   
  


Duo smirked at Hitome. He liked the girl. He could see why Van was so protective of her. He replied, "You deserved it." He parted away from the two women and sighed. He could understand perfectly well why Relena was so pissed. Hell, he was probably more pissed off at himself though.   
  


He had a lot of questions to ask Van. He said, "I've got a mobile suit to repair and questions to ask."   
  


"Understood," Van said.   
  


****** 

"The Draconian's blood is working exactly how we needed it. Everything is how I envisioned," Dornkirk said with a smile on his withered features.   
  


Folken looked at the blurred image and smiled faintly. Dornkirk could alter fate now. He was going to change everything as they knew it. He had to form some sort of plan to stop him.   
  


"Now, we just need to stop the dragon and everything will be perfect," Dornkirk said with a smile.   
  


Folken grit his teeth. He had to warn Van. Hell, that was all he could do. Dornkirk said, "I want you to prepare an attack to the Crusade from the Dragon Slayers. I think Dillandeu could handle that."   
  


Folken gave a respectful bow and answered, "Of course, my lord. It will be done."   
  


"Excellent. You will be rewarded," Dornkirk said as the image left the screen.   
  


Folken sighed and had the Dragon Slayers assembled. He had to buy Van and the others some time. How, he did not know, but he was getting an idea. He did know that Hitome was the key though. She could stop all of this, possibly, with Van and Escaflowne's help as well.   
  


He walked into the main room and looked at the Dragon Slayers and a grinning Dillandeu. He took a deep breath. He said, "Emperor Dornkirk wants you to attack the Crusade."   
  


****** 

_There were people with wings all around him. A swinging pendent fell across his line of vision. A blue eyed, blond girl turned around and Dillandeu appeared, grinning demonically. Heero watched all of this and sighed. _   
  


_Altering fate? What did that mean, exactly? He knew the pendent had something to do with it, of course, but what was beyond him. Hitome had the pendent, but what could she do with it?_   
  


_Heero suddenly knew what was going to happen. Or at least what Dornkirk was planning. _   
  


Heero took a deep breath of air and sat up. Pain crashed around his body and he noticed that his clothing, save for his briefs, had been cut off. "Damn it," he cursed softly as he looked around the infirmary. There had to be something he could wear, for decentcy's sake at least.   
  


He sighed when all he saw was a discarded blue jacket. He slid into it. It had to be Allen's, so it hung to mid thigh on him. He guessed that would do. So, he walked out of the room. He ended up wandering to the hanger.   
  


He was surprised to see Duo hanging upside down while tinkering with the black guymelef. Van was sitting on its arm and they were talking. Duo looked thoughtful before a pained expression crossed his face. He could read their lips. Duo was saying, "I understand. I think. But this world's pretty fucked. No offence, Van."   
  


"None taken," Van replied as he handed Duo some sort of tool. He looked at the repair work that Duo was doing and said, "That's amazing that you can do this, and you came from a world with no guymelefs."   
  


"But we had mobile suits. If I had my Gundam, I would have taken out all of Zaibach by now," Duo grumbled, tightening a bolt.   
  


"But our Gundams were destroyed," Heero called out. Duo and Van both looked down at him. Van swung from the arm while Duo sat there, looking at him in disbelief.   
  


Van said, "You're awake."   
  


"Yeah," Heero replied. He was still hurting though. He healed faster than a normal person simply because of all the training and chemical treatments he had gone through as a Gundam pilot. He was still light headed from blood loss as well.   
  


Duo carefully climbed down as Van began to walk over to him. He watched as the ex-Deathscythe pilot swallowed nervously. There was a pained look in the violet eyes as he looked Heero over. Heero expected a smart ass comment about his clothing. Instead, Duo said, "I'm sorry."   
  


"It wasn't your fault," Heero told him matter-of-factly, "You were brainwashed."   
  


Duo snorted and said, "Tell that to Relena."   
  


Heero said nothing. Instead, he walked over to the repaired guymelef. He ran his fingers over the cool surface and appreciated the craftsmanship. Duo was good at two things: piloting and salvage and repair. He could salvage and repair almost anything as well as pilot almost anything. Heero had been trained to do such and was a master at it, but Duo was all natural talent. Or supernatural talent, in Duo's case.   
  


"We're going to need this," Heero said simply. He turned to Van and asked, "Changing fate?"   
  


"What do you mean?" Van asked, tapping his fingers on his sword.   
  


Heero said, "I dreamed, remembered really, my parents. They were talking about having the ability to change fate." He wasn't going to say anything about the vision yet.   
  


Allen walked in the hanger. His own men were repairing his suit. He looked Heero over and smiled briefly. Van turned around and asked Allen, "Changing fate, is it possible?"   
  


"The Atlantians, your decedents could, according to legend. That was one of the reasons that Zaibach wanted Fried's sword so badly, it was the key to all of that," Allen answered grimly.   
  


Duo looked confused as he looked to the three men. He asked, "Okay, now what the fuck are you three talking about?" He pointed to Heero and said, "I know you're a Draconian and they're decendened from the Atlantians, the people who made Gaea." He pointed to Allen and said, "He's a knight who the prince of Fried is his bastard son." Then he pointed at Van and said, "And he's the king of Fanala and Folken's younger brother."   
  


"Who is half Draconian," Heero replied calmly. Duo's eyes widened as he looked around.   
  


He proclaimed, "This is just getting more fucked and fucked by the moment. And I think Hitome's pendent is some powerful thingie too!"   
  


Heero looked at Van and asked, "What did you tell him?"   
  


"How Hitome came here, the problems of Zaibach, and about Gaea in general," Van answered, looking confused.   
  


Heero smirked and said, "You're not as stupid as everyone believes."   
  


"Bite me, Heero," Duo grumbled, flashing his middle finger.   
  


Van looked between the two friends and asked, "What about Hitome?"   
  


"Her pendent. I had another dream, and it was kept swinging in my face. And I also saw a little girl turn into Dillandeu," Heero answered him in his monotone. Then he looked at Van and said, "Do you think Hitome would let me see her pendent?"   
  


****** 

Hitome was surprised at Heero's request. She took off the crimson gem and handed it to him. She said, "It was a gift to me from my grandmother. She had it for a very long time."   
  


"Thank you," Heero said as he took it. He swung it and it spun, acting as a pendulum as always. He held it and closed his eyes.   
  


Relena asked, "What are you doing?"   
  


Hitome looked at Van, who was leaning against the wall, watching Heero. Allen was standing beside him and Millerna beside him. Merle wrapped her arms around Van's waist and he stroked her pink hair as they watched. Relena, as predicted, was right next to Heero.   
  


She didn't see Duo anywhere. So, she turned and left the room, wanting to give them their privacy. After all, she was from the Mystic Moon. She didn't belong in there.   
  


She walked up to the deck and looked up. The stars were glittering bright in the sky and the Mystic Moon and the true moon were out and full. Duo had climbed to one of the outlooks, his head tilted toward the sky. Hitome easily climbed up there with him and said, "Hi there."   
  


"Hey, this is sorta surreal," Duo said, pointing to the sky.   
  


She smiled and said, "That's what I thought."   
  


He didn't say anything, just looked up. He still looked lost and hurt. She said, "It wasn't your fault."   
  


"Yeah right," Duo sarcastically replied.   
  


Hitome dug out her Tarot cards and said, "I could do a reading."   
  


Duo's eyes widened as he turned to her. He asked, "You do Tarot?"   
  


"Yes, do you know anything about it?" Hitome asked with a smile, eager to share.   
  


"The Rabit-Reader deck, not that type," Duo replied, tapping the top card after she finished shuffling.   
  


She smiled as she arranged the cards in the Cross pattern. She over turned the first card. It was the Death card. It was facing away from her and toward Duo. She bit her lip and said, "This is your card."   
  


"Figures," Duo grumbled grimly.   
  


Hitome closed her eyes and flipped over another card. She smiled and said, "Ah, the Tower. You're a compassionate person."   
  


"I like the sound of that," Duo replied, looking at the cards.   
  


Hitome smiled and flipped over another one, the Serpent. "You survive all obstacles when others can't," she told him. She flipped over the Hangman and placed it over the Death card. She said, "I sense change for you. Change that has already happened and you have gone through it." She flipped over two more cards, the Lovers and the Star card. "You're close to a best friend and even closer to an enemy."   
  


"The only enemy I have right now is Dilly," he told her with a snort.   
  


Hitome studied the cards and said, "No, I read that wrong, you'll become even closer to an enemy and won't even know it."   
  


"That sort of sucks," Duo replied, resting his head on his knees.   
  


"No, it's a good thing. It changes them from evil too good," Hitome said with a smile.   
  


Duo perked up and asked, "Really? Cool."   
  


She smiled and put her cards back together. She said, "Heero knows that it's not your fault."   
  


"Yeah, but it still creeps me the fuck out though and makes me sick. But Zaibach's gonna pay," Duo said, a dangerous light hitting his eyes.   
  


Hitome wasn't going to warn him. She didn't know him at all. So she nodded and said, "I understand, but you should . . ."   
  


"Ziabach is going to attack," Folken's voice was winded. Hitome and Duo spun around to see a shirtless Folken standing there. His black wings were fully extended and he was breathing hard. His left arm was purely mechanical.   
  


Duo whistled and said, "Nice entrance, Folken."   
  


"Duo, I'm serious, Dillandeu and the Dragon Slayers will be here soon. They are going to attack," Folken told him.   
  


Hitome asked, "Then why didn't you just tell Van?"   
  


"Do you think that Van's gonna believe him?" Duo asked with a dark grin.   
  


Hitome realized that and said, "You're right about that."   
  


Duo asked, "So, its Dilly and the Dragon Slayers then?"   
  


Folken nodded and said, "Yes. I came as soon as I could."   
  


"I can kick their asses, no problem," Duo replied with a grin as he began to run down to the hanger.   
  


Hitome looked at Folken. She asked, "Why are you doing this?"   
  


"My own reasons that you wouldn't understand now," Folken said, his ebony wings lifting him up.   
  


"_Brother!_" Van's voice was harsh. Hitome looked down to see Van, Heero, Merle, and Allen standing below. Duo double taked and ran back.   
  


Duo said, "Van, hear him out."   
  


Van shed his shirt and growled. His beautiful silvery white wings spread. He flew up to them and Hitome looked them over. Folken was paler skinned than Van and had white hair while Van had ebony. Folken's wings were black while Van's where the beautiful silvery white. They were exact opposites, but they both had the same sherry colored eyes.   
  


"Traitor, why should I believe you?" Van hissed.   
  


Duo shouted, "Fuck!" Then he began to climb. Heero shed the shirt he had borrowed from Allen and sprouted his own wings. Hitome blushed to see that all he was wearing were his briefs. He flew up there as well.   
  


Duo finished his climb and said, "Folken actually cares for you, Van. He has his reasons."   
  


"He's a traitor," Van hissed, drawing his sword.   
  


Heero said, "Hear him out, like Duo said."   
  


"Thank both of you," Folken said. He took a deep breath and said, "There is a reason to my actions Van, but I can't explain it right now, but the Dragon Slayers are coming."   
  


Hitome saw them coming. She saw flames around them all, Heero's body empaled on a spear of liquid metal, Van becoming more battered with each attack, Allen falling, and Duo the only survivor, lost on a world he knew very little about as more grief was placed on his head. She shouted, "They're coming! I can see them!"   
  


"I can't see shit," Duo said, squinting.   
  


"Baka, she means she can _see_ them," Heero grumbled as he flew off of the platform. Then, the first blast of fire came whirling at them.   
  


"Fuck, they can't use their stealth cloaks in flight!" Duo shouted as Heero was barely able to dodge the blast of flame. Hitome looked up to see the red guymelef and its followers swarming around them.   
  


"How the hell did they get here without being seen?" Van shouted, looking around.   
  


Hitome knew what he was talking about. Both of them should have seen the guymelefs. Heero was flying to the hanger. Hitome looked over at Van and both of them suddenly knew the answerer, "The Draconian blood," they stated at the same time.   
  


"Oh, Folken, I'm not surprised that you would do something like this," Dillandeu shouted gleefully.   
  


Duo sneered, "I'm gonna kick that little fucker's ass." Then he started to climb down the platform. He ran to the hanger, following Heero. Allen had already taken off as well.   
  


Folken grit his teeth. "Say good bye to your brother, Folken!" Dillandeu cheered.   
  


Hitome watched in horror as the spear of silver metal came shooting at Van, faster than before.   
  


**_To Be Continued!_**   
  


**_Author's Notes: _**Okay, how did you like!? Oh, I'm not a Relena-Basher or Lover. I'm nuteral on the Relena front. But, I do like the idea of Relena and Heero together though, but I've written it before where they always go their separate ways. You'll just have to see with this story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Six: Torn Wings and Forshadowing

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne _or _Gundam Wing_. They are owned by Sunrise and Bandi and their own respective creators.   
  


**_Pure Blood Part Five: Torn Wings and Forshadowing_**

**By: Elf**   
  


_"Erst wenn die Wolken schlafen gehen_

_Kann man uns am Himmel sehen_

_Wir haben Angst und sind Allein_

_Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein..."_   
  
  
  


(At first when the clouds go to sleep 

The Angels can be seen in Heaven 

We are afraid and alone 

God knows that I won't be an Angel)   
  
  
  


(--From "Engel" by Ramms+ein)   
  


Duo heard Hitome cry, "Van, watch out!" He spun around as Heero and Allen ran past him. He saw the shard of liquid metal come flying at Van. He couldn't move; he watched in a fascinated horror as it crept closer and closer to Van.   
  


Folken pushed the angelic king out of the way just in the knick of time. Duo cried out in horror as the metal ripped through one of Folken's ebony wings. The Tratior's scream rang out across the ship as blood spirted from the onyx wing. Feathers fell to the ground, stained with crimson blood.   
  


"Folken!" Duo shouted. He felt close to the fallen prince for some strange reason. Maybe similar destinies or something about having a kindred spirit out there for one and another.   
  


"Brother!" Van screamed as he caught Folken's falling body, cradling it to him closer.   
  


Duo heard Dillandeu laugh, "Oh, it seems I missed. Well, I won't this time. Say good bye, Van!"   
  


Duo grit his teeth and began to run. He thought, _Over my dead body, Phyco Boy. I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to. _He ran into the hanger and strait to his guy melon, or whatever the hell it was called. He opened up the control chamber and harnessed himself in.   
  


Duo looked over to see the newly repaired grey guymelef running out of the hanger. He saw Allen standing there and cursing at it. _Heero strikes again, _Duo thought with a grim smile as he began to fly.   
  


He flew out into the fray of battle, turning the liquid metal into a curved blade, a weapon he knew how to use all too well. He was surrounded by other melefs, clashing blades. He suffered a blow from the side, shaking him in his harness.   
  


"What the fuck?" he asked as he turned the liquid metal into a shield, blocking another blow. They were moving faster. Their response times were much quicker. Heero in that grey one was beside him, using his sword swiftly and dangerously.   
  


"Is it just me, or are they faster and better?" Duo asked his friend.   
  


Heero grunted. He took a blow and grunted. "Heero?" Duo asked frantically, looking down at the guymelef. Allen was at the control chamber. Duo grit his teeth and began to slash into the suits frantically, trying to buy his friend some time.   
  


Allen plucked Heero out and gently set him down. Hitome had climbed down and rushed over, helping Allen take Heero. Duo gave them cover as Hitome took a still very injured Heero to safety.   
  


He looked up to see Van holding Folken's bleeding form. Van's wings had withdrawn, but Folken's, being as badly injured as they were, had not. Blood was dripping onto the floor of the deck, hitting the guymelefs.   
  


****** 

"Brother, Folken," Van frantically said, shaking his brother.   
  


Folken smiled, his white hair falling into his eyes. Van noticed the violet tear drop tattooed under his left eye. He said, "I knew that Zaibach was going to do something. I just didn't know how drastic they were."   
  


"You were trying to protect me," Van realized.   
  


Folken nodded and flinched, "And Fanala. If I couldn't be the king that they needed, then maybe I could help another way."   
  


"I understand," Van said, looking at the bleeding ebony wings.   
  


Folken said, "The Draconian's blood . . . He's the reason that the Samurais are going to be near unbeatable. Dornkirk can change fate. He's going to make this world his."   
  


"Damn him," Van cursed, reaching out to try to stop the bleeding. He asked, "How can I stop him?"   
  


"He's got a Fate Alteration machine of some sort. He's pretty afraid of your Hitome," Folken said.   
  


Van looked down to see Hitome rushing a hurt Heero back to safety. Allen was in Scherazade, fighting along side Duo's black guymelef. He noticed that both Duo and Allen were giving Hitome cover as she scrambled to safety.   
  


He was still amazed by her. She had saved them in their first meeting with her visions. She had been taken to another world and met, in his now more mature mind, a brash, young prince and stood up against a dark and invisible enemy. _His Hitome_, Van did like the sound of that.   
  


He stood up and gave a primal scream. His wings unfurled once again. He picked up Folken's prone form and said, "Hold on, brother." He swooped down from the post. He knew exactly what he had to do.   
  


He flew to Hitome and Heero, now at the blow deck's door. They both walked in and Van gently laid Folken down. He shouted, "Millerna, you're needed!" He knelt beside Folken.   
  


"I understand, brother, now, I have to fight," Van said, squeezing his hand one last time. He stood up before Folken said anything else and flew like an avenging angel to the hanger. He drew his wings back and then climbed into Escaflowne. A battle had to be waged. Now.   
  


****** 

"Damn, how did they get so fucking fast and good?" Duo shouted to Allen.   
  


Allen answered, "I don't know, but you're doing an excellent job of keeping them back."   
  


"If I would have had my Gundam right now, I'd be able to kick all of these assholes' asses," Duo shouted back. To his horror, they all went into cloak mode. "Fuck!" he shouted as he looked around, wanting to slam his hand into something, but since he was hooked into the machine . . .   
  


"I can't see them," Allen shouted.   
  


Duo looked around, licking his lips. _Come on braniac, you're supposed to be really smart. Think of something before you get your ass kicked, _he thought to himself as he looked around.   
  


"To your left, Allen!" Van's voice shouted.   
  


Allen managed to block shards of that liquid metal just in time. Duo turned around to see a shimmer in the distance. He pumped his left arm hard and pulled a sharp lever. Heat flooded throughout the control chamber, setting the guymelef on fire, sending smoke everywhere.   
  


He could see some of them. "Oh yeah," he cheered to himself as he began to attack. He swung into action, slicing through one of them completely in half.   
  


"Duo! Watch out!" he heard Van's voice cry.   
  


Duo felt something rip through the suit. A shard of that liquid metal barely missed his side. He gasped in pain as he looked at it, twisting to avoid it. He took a shaky breath and managed to turn his damaged guymelef around.   
  


"Hello Duo, we met again, I see," Dillandeu chuckled demonically.   
  


Duo licked his lips and narrowed his eyes. He sneered, "So, we do, little albino fucker. Come on, pretty boy, show me what ya got."   
  


"I'd be happy too. First thing, **_BURN!_**" Dillandeu shouted in a manic tone.   
  


Duo made a shield with his arsenal, stopping some of the fire. The temperature in the suit rose considerably. Duo took deep breaths, finding it hard to breathe. Sweat trickled from the young pilot's brow as he held on. He could feel that the suit was severely damaged. It was having trouble responding to him. "Fuck!" he shouted as the suit gave way and it crashed to the ground.   
  


He heard Dillandeu's manic laughter as he pointed the weaponry at him. Duo closed his eyes and said, "This is it then. Come on, send me to Hell." He heard a sharp sound of metal clashing with metal and opened his eyes to see Escaflowne's sword crossed with the newly formed blade from the red guymelef.   
  


****** 

Van could see that the black guymelef was severely damaged. Then he saw it fall and he heard Dillandeu's demonic laughter. He turned around to see Dillandeu ready to destroy Duo's melef, with him in it.   
  


So he reacted.   
  


He rushed at it, swinging his sword upward. He slammed it into the outstretched liquid metal, separating it into harmless, beautiful strands. He clipped his sword up, catching the other guymelef. He could see the demonic outline of the red suit as he fought it, using his new ability that Hitome had taught him.   
  


He remembered what Heero had said, about a young girl turning into Dillandeu. _Could have Zaibach altered a person's fate that much?_ _To change a person so completely? Could Dillandeu truly be an innocent girl?_ Van thought as he slammed into the machine. Dillandeu was giving him a good fight as he laughed sadistically, clashing blades and such.   
  


In his thoughts, he was momentarily distracted. "Get him!" Dillandeu shouted and Van turned around as he saw several tenticals of the liquid metal raging at him. He tried to move out of the way, but they were too fast for him.   
  


He closed his eyes. If Escaflowne was destroyed, then he was as good as dead. Somehow, they had won.   
  


****** 

"Van!" Folken and Hitome shouted at the same time. Hitome ran out of the makeshift infirmary, not listening to Millerna's protests. Merle was along side with her, bounding just as fast as the track star on all floors. Hitome knew instinctively that Van was in danger.   
  


They reached the deck of the airship at the same time. Hitome's breath caught as she looked around. "Van!" she cried as the Escaflowne was pierced by thousands of those liquid metal spears.   
  


"No! Lord Van!" Merle cried out, wrapping her arms around Hitome. Hitome held her close as tears formed in her eyes. She heard Van cry out in pain. Allen's melef turned around to strike, but it was fought off by two of the others. She and Merle sunk to the ground as Escaflowne fell to the ground.   
  


It didn't get up.   
  


"Damn you all to Hell!" Duo Maxwell shouted as he climbed from the control chamber. His long hair fell into his face, escaping from his braid. There was a sort of unholy light in his eyes as he gracefully jumped off of the guymelef.   
  


Hitome saw the Dragon Slayers began to retreat, their job done. Dillandeu's crimson guymelef turned to face the angry teenage boy. "You are still alive?" he asked, his manic voice sounding surprised.   
  


Duo tilted his head up and sneered, "It'll take more than you to kill the God of Death, Dilly."   
  


"Ah, so the demon is more than what he seems," Dillandeu asked in a mocking tone.   
  


Duo stood there, seething, helpless. Allen's guymelef fell as well. Hitome shouted, "Allen!" Merle bounded over to the Escaflowne, heedless of the danger. Hitome followed her, a sickness forming in her chest.   
  


If Van was dead . . .   
  


She pushed the thought back. There was no way that Van could be dead. He was the strongest, most stubborn person that she knew. There was no way that he could be dead. It was impossible. The thought of those sherry colored eyes dimmed forever was too disturbing to think about.   
  


Dillandeu laughed at Duo and taunted, "I'll leave you alive, I think. I've got Van already and I'll let you live with that guilt. You couldn't save him or your friend, and to think, you almost stringed up your best friend." Then he laughed once more as he flew away.   
  


Hitome's hands were on the chest plate, prying them apart. "Come on," she whispered as she felt them to give. She heard Merle sobbing in the background. She heard footsteps and looked to see Allen running to get help. She looked down to see Van lying in the control panel, blood running in crimson rivulets down his head, arms, chest, and legs. His clothing was soaked with blood, but he was still breathing.   
  


Hitome unlocked the harnesses. "Let me help," Duo said, wrapping his arms around the fallen king. Hitome nodded, blinking back tears. The only thing that could help her Van was having Escaflowne repaired. Duo eased him out.   
  


"He shouldn't have been hurt that much," Duo stated as he looked around the control panel.   
  


Hitome swallowed and croaked out, "It's not that, Duo. Van's connected to Escaflowne."   
  


"Fuck, so you're saying that whatever happens to Escaflowne happens to good ole' Van here?" Duo asked, his violet eyes wide with surprise.   
  


Hitome nodded as she pushed strands of Van's raven hair off of his tanned features. She said, "The only way to help him is to repair Escaflowne."   
  


"Lets get him to safety then," Duo said in a grim voice as he began to carry him to the infirmary.   
  


****** 

Brother and brother were lying side by side in the infirmary. Duo looked at Folken's bandaged wing. It had almost been completely ripped off. Then he looked at Van. He was bleeding from the inside it looked like, wounds that Duo, so acquainted with Death, had never seen. Heero was sitting up in a chair, dressed in one of the knights' clothing, while Relena was getting him to drink something. Hitome and Merle stood by Van, clutching each other like a lifeline.   
  


_It's my fault, I did this, _Duo thought as he looked at the fallen Draconians. He clinched his fists to his sides. Allen broke the silence, "Dryden isn't here to help us this time and we don't have the money to pay the Ispanos to repair Escaflowne."   
  


"Escaflowne is an Ispano guymelef, isn't it?" Heero asked as Relena moved away. He held the cup of whatever in his hands as he watched everyone with hooded dark blue eyes.   
  


"Van's connected to Escaflowne, whatever happens to Escaflowne happens to him," Hitome said, reaching out and touching the fallen king's hand.   
  


Heero stood up, the white tunic and leather leggings hanging loosely on his slender frame. Despite the ill fitting clothing and the injuries, he still looked like the Perfect Soldier, like he could fight anything. "Can't you fix it?" Heero asked the various soldiers and Allen.   
  


"We don't have that sort of knowledge," Allen said, shaking his blond head.   
  


"He'll die," Hitome whispered, running her fingers through Van's raven hair. Merle was crying softly, holding onto the girl.   
  


Duo looked up and said in a steady voice, "I can fix it." Hell, he was taking a bet, but he was sure that he could. He could fix anything. It was what he did. He could salvage and repair anything. He couldn't repair human life, but he could sure save technology.   
  


"What makes you so sure that you can?" Allen hissed, looking directly at him.   
  


Duo tilted his head proudly. He wasn't sure what to say though. _Yeah, it's a natural talent, that's all good, _he thought sarcastically as he looked at the knight.   
  


"He can," Folken rasped, sitting up.   
  


Millerna pushed him down and said, "You shouldn't do this. You need to rest. One of your wings was almost completely ripped off. If it wasn't for Van's fast actions, you wouldn't be alive."   
  


"I must repay my brother then," Folken said, his sherry eyes boring into Millerna. He looked at Allen and said, "Look, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I know he can."   
  


Heero spoke up, "It's a natural ability to him. Like Hitome's physic gift, except he can use it at will. If it can be saved, he can save it."   
  


"Heero's right, his reputation precedes him on our world," Relena said surprisingly.   
  


Duo smirked and said, "I'm gonna need all the men that you can spare. And you've gotta listen to every word I say to the letter. If you fuck up, then Van's gonna die. Got it?" There were several nods. Duo crossed his arms and genially smiled. He said, "Then, lets do it."   
  


****** 

The screams were horrible. Relena stood there as Allen pushed the thrashing Van back to the bed. "What's happening to him?" she asked Heero, who was standing next to him.   
  


"He's feeling all of the repairs to Escaflowne. Whatever Duo's doing, he can feel it," Heero said in his cold monotone.   
  


Relena watched in horror. She hated this world. She wanted to leave whenever it was possible. It was so different and harsh. Even more bloody than the one she hailed from.   
  


"Van, you've gotta hold on!" Allen shouted as he pushed Van down. "Get me some rope!" the knight shouted. Relena flexed her fingers and spun away, unable to watch.   
  


Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hitome holding Van's hand through all of it. She turned around and watched Hitome. She stroked his hair and held his hand as he thrashed and screamed in pain.   
  


Heero said, "I'm going to check on Duo. Stay here." With that, he left her alone with the hellish screams.   
  


****** 

Heero walked out to the hanger. Duo was working frantically on repairs, screaming curses at the soldiers who were helping. He was keeping away from the control chamber, Heero noticed. Then, suddenly, the arm fell off.   
  


There was a loud, piercing scream from the infirmary. Duo flinched and looked down. He shouted, "You stupid fuck! Get that arm back there and tighten it five minutes ago! Be careful, Van can feel every mistake you do!" He went back to work, his long hair fallen in his face, his braid long ago giving up on him.   
  


Heero walked over to the fallen arm and studied it. He saw what was wrong with it. There was a bolt loose. He bent down and tightened the joint before it was placed back onto the machine. He watched. It was looking better. Under Duo's direction, the soldiers were turned into an efficient army of mechanics working on this one guymelef.   
  


He watched for a few hours as they quickly worked, slightly amazed and jealous at Duo's natural ability. It was finished. The machine was clean, well repaired and ready to use. Knowing Duo, there had probably been some other additions as well.   
  


The other knights, exhausted, began to walk away. Duo trudged over to him and yawned. He was half awake, Heero realized as he looked at his friend. They said nothing as they walked back to the infirmary.   
  


Van stood up and the bloody bandages fell from him. He flexed his arms and studied his flawless skin. "I did it," Duo said in a weary voice, his eyes struggling to keep open.   
  


Van looked over at Duo and smiled. He kindly said, "Thank you." Then he turned to Allen. "Set a course for the Zaibach capital. We have business to settle before it's too late."   
  


Heero almost automatically looked at Relena. He had a feeling that she would say something, that was simply how she was. She said, "Look, can't you try to settle things with Zaibach differently, like write up a treaty or something?"   
  


"No," Duo said fiercely. Everyone looked at him. He still looked tired, but there was a strong determination in those elfin features of his as he looked at everyone with his huge, violet eyes. He said, "They are pure evil Relena. They manipulate people and don't care. They twisted me around so much that I almost killed my best friend and I was enjoying every minute. They need to be stopped, and _now._"   
  


He squared his shoulders. Heero almost smiled to himself. It was a look he knew very well. It was the look of sheer determination that Duo got whenever he refused to be stopped. He said, "I'm gonna repair my guymeleon or whaver the hell it's called, and then I'm gonna be ready to kick Dillandeu's ass."   
  


"Dillandeu is mine," Van said.   
  
  
  


Heero looked at his weary friend. He told Duo, "Get some rest."   
  


"My suit needs repaired," Duo stated, the weariness creeping into his eyes once more.   
  


Heero reached out and grabbed Duo's neck. He found the pressure point that would knock Duo out almost immediately. Duo's eyes widened before they closed and he slumped to the ground. "You're no good like this," Heero stated calmly as he turned away, ready to repair the guymelef.   
  


****** 

Heero flexed his wings. All the guymelefs that were able were ready for take off. Heero, not having a melef, did have a quiver filled with arrows, a long bow, a crossbow, and a sword for a last resort. He was ready to fly. Actually, part of him was exited about this battle.   
  


He looked over at the black guymelef. Duo was checking his repairs and making a few adjustments of his own. They had washed and repaired his uniform that Zaibach had given him, but Duo had added something to the elaborate costume. The heavily filigreed collar had been replaced by the all too familiar priest's collar, signaling that the God of Death was indeed back from Hell.   
  


He jumped from the melef and walked over to Heero. Heero didn't bother sheathing his wings, besides, he liked the cool breeze ruffeling through his feathers. Duo said, "This is it." He sounded excited too. A broad grin was plastid across his face.   
  


Heero said, "When my assistors built this world, they sealed their doom. Fate isn't meant to be played with."   
  


"So, who's gonna stop them?" Duo asked, grinning.   
  


Heero, who had a plan long ago while repairing the guymelef, looked at his friend. He answered in a normal voice, not the monotone, "You and Van are going to fight any and all guymelefs. Allen is acting as a shield as I try to get Hitome to the fate alteration machine."   
  


"Why?" Duo asked, crossing his arms. He was still grinning. Heero had a feeling that he'd grin strait into Hell.   
  


Heero looked out into the brilliant crimson sunset. Earth and the moon could easily be seen now, a strangely beautiful and familiar sight. Heero was thinking about staying here after the battle was over. He felt comfortable here, at ease that he didn't have to hide here. He didn't feel like that on Earth or on the colonies.   
  


He was, pure and simply, home.   
  


He was remembering his child hood, his parents, and the fate of the Draconians and the other things that were now all too familiar to him. He still had all of his training and he was going to keep the name Heero Yuy, but he was home. And he knew his home's abilities.   
  


"Because the necklace that Hitome has the ability to change fate as well, to the person's will," Heero stated calmly.   
  


'Lets go," Duo said with a grin, looking out into the sunset.   
  


**To Be Continued!**   
  


**_Author's Notes: _**I know, its coming long and drawn out, but isn't it worth it? Hopeful, not including the epilogue, the next chapter will be the last. I've just gotta do some research first and we'll be all good. Oh, and I really like the song _Engle._ It fits Duo in an insane way.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Seven: Sacrifices and Descisions

  
  


**____****Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne _or _Gundam Wing_. They are owned by Sunrise and Bandi and their own respective creators.   
  


**_Pure Blood Part Seven: Sacrifices and Decisions_**

**By: Elf**   
  


_And the battle's just begun_

_There's many lost, but tell me who has won_

_The trench is dug within our hearts_

_And mothers, children, brothers, sisters_

_Torn apart_   
  


_Taken From U2's "Sunday, Bloody Sunday"_   
  
  
  


The three young men standing side by side would have been enough to get any young woman's heart pounding. They were so different, but they complemented each other so well. There was the elfin boy dressed in an elaborate black costume, his chestnut braid swaying like a banner in the breeze, his violet eyes wide and ready for anything. The warrior prince stood proudly, his slender shoulders squared, his raven hair falling haphazardly in his sherry colored eyes, the sword of his kingdom held proudly in his hand. Then there was the last one, the fallen angel, his gossamer wings spread and floating in the gentle breeze, his dark hair falling into his dark blue eyes.   
  


"Zaibach will fall," Van said with a sudden smile as they looked up at the Earth and moon as they rose.   
  


Duo smirked and replied, "Dillandeu's gonna get his ass kicked."   
  


Heero simply smiled for a moment as he looked ahead. He was still wondering how to tell Relena that he was staying here. If he survived, that is.   
  


The three warriors just stood there, each knowing their own role and awaiting the battle.   
  


****** 

"Relena," Heero said quietly as he looked at the young diplomat. Her long, dark blond hair was unbound, floating around her face and shoulders. Her turquoise eyes were wide and waiting for him. He walked over to her.   
  


She asked, "Heero, what is it?"   
  


He knelt beside her and wondered how he was going to put this. He would miss her. He cared for her and she made him felt human. Somehow, she and Duo both had crashed down his carefully placed defenses. He took her hand and she gasped.   
  


"I'm staying," he told her flat out.   
  


"What?" she asked in shock, looking at him. She stood up and he stood with her. She looked hurt and confused, like she couldn't believe what he was saying.   
  


He swallowed and replied, "I'm staying here. If I survive, I'm staying."   
  


"Why, Heero?" she asked, her eyes misting.   
  


He sighed and answered, "I don't belong there Relena. You know that. You can feel it too."   
  


She spun away, choking on a sob. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them slowly. She spun to face him with a tear streaked face. He enfolded her in his arms and allowed her to cry on him as he held her. After all, he owed her that much.   
  


****** 

"Why do the girls from the Mystic Moon always start crying whenever something bad remotely happens?" Merle asked, licking her hand.   
  


Van looked over at the slender cat girl, his child hood campion and best friend. She looked up at him with her huge blue eyes. Van asked, "What do you mean?"   
  


"Relena started crying for some strange reason. Heero went to go see her and she just started to sob like a baby. I'd expect that out of Hitome, but not out of that bitch," Merle answered as she ran her fingers through her close-cropped hair.   
  


Van looked up when he heard Duo walk into the room. Van asked, "Why would Relena be crying?"   
  


"Relena, crying?" Duo asked, his eyes wide with shock and surprise.   
  


Van nodded and Merle added, "Yeah, I heard her crying after Heero told her something."   
  


"What the fuck did he tell her?" Duo demanded.   
  


Merle shrugged and licked her hand once more. She answered, "I don't know. I don't go worrying about girls from the Mystic Moon." Then she turned to Van and asked, "Why are you jealous of Heero?"   
  


Van blushed slightly and looked down at his hands. Duo was grinning slightly. Van snipped, "What are you smiling about?"   
  


"You don't wanna be jealous of Heero Yuy, trust me," Duo answered as he sat down. The grin was still on his face as he watched Merle and the young king.   
  


Van leaned against the wall. He asked, "Why not?"   
  


"Because, trust me, you don't," Duo answered as he stood up.   
  


He asked, "Are you jealous of him?"   
  


"Well, that he's physically perfect, yeah, but other than that no. I mean, I'm better looking, a better pilot, and I am smarter than he is," Duo replied with a grin.   
  


Van replied, "You're awful confident."   
  


"You would be too if you were good as me," Duo smiled.   
  


Van smirked and replied, "Then why did you run from Dillandeu?"   
  


"I didn't run from that freak! My suit was damaged and he had the advantage. Not even Heero could have saved his ass from that one," Duo answered in a huff. He crossed his arms and glared. He said, "But, when we have our little rematch, he's getting his ass kicked."   
  


Van grit his teeth. The mad boy was his. Dillandeu was responsible for destroying his kingdom and everything else he loved. Merle placed her hand on his arm and said, "Lord Van, I want you to be careful when you fight."   
  


Van shut his eyes and remembered the last time he had crossed paths with Dillandeu. The Land of the Dead was a place he did not want to visit again. It was a cold, icy hell that no living should have to see. He still had nightmares about it and often wondered why he still could pilot Escaflowne so easily.   
  


Hitome entered the chamber. She was breathing hard and her green eyes were wide and anxious. She gasped, "We're here."   
  


****** 

"Folken." Folken looked up to see Duo Maxwell kneeling before him, his long bangs obscuring his violet eyes. He had altered his costume slightly, changing the collar to a strange, tight white collar with a black band that indented in the middle. He moved to sit up and gasped at the sharp pain in his wings that radiated from his body.   
  


Duo shook his head and said, "Don't man. I just wanted to talk to you before the shit hits the fan."   
  


Folken smiled at him and stated, "I thought Van would be the first to see me."   
  


"Van's making preparations with Allen, Heero, and Hitome. Merle's clamped onto his arm like a parasite," Duo replied with a grin.   
  


Folken smiled and remembered the young cat girl. He remembered a time where Merle had dared Van to fly just so she could see his wings. Van had always been the more adventurous of the two, often flying when their mother had told them many times that they should not. That they could be harmed because of their wings.   
  


Duo sat down and said, "I've got questions."   
  


"I thought you were smarter than you acted," Folken said with a chuckle.   
  


Duo smirked and said, "Well, I can surprise you. Anyway, this fate alteration shit, what's up with that?"   
  


"Changing fate at will, shaping things to fit what you want," Folken answered, "Dornkirk's got a machine that can do that. Heero's blood was what helped him charge it."   
  


Duo snapped his fingers and cursed, "Fuck, then that's why the mobile suits were so fucking fast. He _willed _them that way. Ohh . . . I'm gonna kick his ass too."   
  


Folken laughed. Duo looked at him with wide eyes. Folken shook his head, not able to say what he was feeling at the moment. He held out his hand and Duo took it. Duo said, "I thought you three were angels after I saw the wings."   
  


"My wings are black, but Heero and Van's wings are white. What does that make me?" Folken asked with a sad smile.   
  


Duo looked thoughtful for a moment. He scratched his head and answered, "An angel that lost his way, I would think. I mean, there is no black and white, just shades of grey."   
  


"You are wiser than you appear," Folken told him, glad that there was someone who could understand him. Duo simply grinned and squeezed his hand. Folken said, "After this is all over, I want to talk to you, Duo Maxwell."   
  


"Hey, I always got something to say. I'd be happy to, Folken," Duo said with a grin. Then he stood up. He said, "Well, I've gotta become the God of Death once again." He turned away and began to walk out of the room. He said, "Catch ya later, buddy."   
  


****** 

"I'm ready," Duo said eagerly. He was ready for this fight. He licked his lips in anticipation. Hell, he was almost giddy. He chuckled and looked over at the Escaflowne. He asked, "When?"   
  


Van caused the dragon-esque machine to jump, taking flight. He said, "Now!"   
  


"Sweet," Duo chirped as he placed the cloak around his guymelef and hovered out. Allen jumped out behind him, already making a path for Hitome and Heero.   
  


Duo looked over to see Heero and Hitome take off. They followed Allen closely as he broke a path for them.   
  


He looked away and shouted, "Watch out yall! The God of Death is back from Hell!" He charged into the suits, giving them no time to react, slashing into them with the quicksilver metal, which he probably figured was metallic hydrogen. He chuckled as he formed the scythe-like blade and began to tear them apart.   
  


He landed and put the suit in cloak mode. He shot the liquid metal at one of the suits, causing it to crumble in a hot rush. He chuckled, "One down and a hell of a lot more to go."   
  


Van was doing well himself. The sword practically sang in the suit's hands as he swiped through suits as well. Duo shouted, "Die! Whoever messes with me has a date with his maker! Die!" He chuckled as he slashed through another suit.   
  


He looked around and grinned. He and Van were clearing a path of destruction. Hell, they were even winning.   
  


****** 

Heero flew, dodging shards of shrapnel as they crashed with each blow from Allen's sword. Hitome asked, "What are we doing?"   
  


Heero licked his lips and looked around. He spun gracefully out of the way, his wings wrapping around the two, as the head of a guymelef came crashing down at him. He flapped his wings to gain altitude again, his natural piloting ability coming in handy right now.   
  


Hitome asked, "What are we doing?"   
  


"Your pendent, your grandmother's been here before," Heero informed her as he flew strait up and angled away from another suit.   
  


Hitome's green eyes looked up into his. She looked a little dumbfounded as she looked down at the garnet hued gem. She said, "It all fits. All of it then."   
  


"I'm taking you to the fate alteration machine and you're going to use this against it," Heero calmly stated as he flew past some more shrapnel. It seemed a little strange having some other girl than Relena in his arms, but he was getting use to it. He lifted up, catching a drift of heated air from a guymelef.   
  


Hitome stated, "If everything goes well, then this world will be safe." Then he heard her whisper, with feeling, "Good luck, Van."   
  


****** 

_"Brother, help me," _the female voice cried out in Allen's mind.   
  


The young knight looked around. He swept his sword up to catch the blade of another guymelef's. He asked, "Celena? Is that you?"   
  


_"He's coming to get me," _the girl whispered, sounding terrified.   
  


Allen shouted, "Where are you? Who's going to get you!?"   
  


_"The young king. He's going to kill me," _Celena cried out, her voice ringing through Allen's mind.   
  


_The young girl was trapped within the guymelef. Her pale hair fell into her aristocratic features and huge blue eyes. She clutched the controls awkwardly, not knowing where to pilot the guymelef. _   
  


_She saw Escaflowne charge at her, with her sword drawn. She screamed and threw up her hands to defend herself when she began to change. Her soft features became harder, more angular, her hair turned to a stark white, and her beautiful sapphire eyes glowed an intense garnet, almost the color of blood._   
  


_Dillandeu threw back his head and shouted, "Burn!"_   
  


Allen let go of the controls. He stood in the guymelef, breathing hard. Van was going to kill his sister, who was trapped in Dillandeu's body. He shouted wordlessly and gracefully spun the Scherazade around and turned to go help his sister.   
  


Hitome cried out to him, "Allen! Where are you going?"   
  


Allen shouted back, "To save my sister from Van!"   
  


He saw a flash of white wings, another cursed Draconian, as Hitome flew past in the Draconian's arms. He saw Hitome look back at him with wide green eyes, her fawn colored hair falling into them. He marked the image in his memory, because, if he killed Van, it may be one he would never see again.   
  


****** 

Van took a deep breath. His body was drenched with sweat from the heat of the control chamber. He felt fine though, just a slight pain in his arm when he had miscalculated a block. The other suit had been diminished to nothing when Duo had seized that moment and used his flame throwers on it.   
  


He opened the face plate momentarily to look around. Most of the suits were retreating. Somehow, they had won. Van smirked proudly to himself. He had a feeling that Hitome had a hand in their victory, and for that he loved her even more.   
  


Then, he saw it.   
  
  
  


The crimson guymelef emerged from the shadows, its flame thrower already out and pointed directly at Duo. Van shouted, "Duo, watch out, its Dillandeu!"   
  


Duo spun around just in time to make a shield to deflect the flames. Van took a deep breath as he watched the guymelef move. Duo shouted, "Fuck, I can't see him! Where the hell is he!" He sounded very irate.   
  


Van silently charged at the red guymelef. He could see the red pendent swinging in his mind, alerting him to the demon boy's movements. "Lets finish this, Van," Dillandeu sang out, his voice phycoticaly happy.   
  


"Oh, hell no, you're mine, Pickle," Duo sneered as he crashed almost suicidally into the suit. It knocked them both off kilter and skidding to the ground. The black guymelef managed to stand before the crimson one. The liquid metal tendrils formed into a long, curved blade, very much like a scythe's, he realized.   
  


Dillandeu turned to face him and said, "Well, Duo, you can't fight what you can't see." Van watched as he vanished once again, but he was still able to see him. The black guymelef spun around, searching frantically. Duo's face plate flew open as Dillandeu crept behind him. Van could hear Dillandeu sneer, "Let me give you a one way ticket to Hell, pretty boy."   
  


"No! You will not kill anyone else, damn you!" Van shouted as he charged at him. Escaflowne's blade caught with the outer layer of armor of the suit and sliced through the arm. Van watched in a sort of fascinated horror as the arm regenerated.   
  


_Heero's blood charged the machine, then that means that Dillandeu will be indestructible, _Van thought grimly as he took a stance. He shouted, "Face me, demon!"   
  


"I'll be happy to, Van. BURN!" Dillandeu shouted as he rushed at Van.   
  


Van used the sword to block the blunt of the blow before he managed to spin gracefully away. He went to swing the sword once again when a familiar sword caught his own blade. He blinked in surprise as he saw Scheherazade locking swords with him.   
  


"Allen? What are you doing?" Van demanded.   
  


Allen grimly answered, "I'm sorry, Van, but my sister's in there."   
  


****** 

Heero landed gracefully in the large, open ceiling room. He looked around at the giant globe that had large rings of gold and silver spinning around it. It felt familiar to him. He felt that he could reach out and touch it, then he would be master of everything.   
  


Hitome whispered, "That's it." She held her pendent out in front of her and it began to spin erratically. She gasped as she watched it spin in time with the spinning gold rings. "It's powerful," she gasped as she looked at it.   
  


Heero ignored her and walked up and touched one of the spinning rings. He felt the power wash over him and he sighed. "You, I didn't know you would survive," a wise voice echoed around him.   
  


Heero spun around to see a wizened old man, dressed in robes and his long grey beard intertwined with white ribbons. He squinted and recognized the face from history books. He said, "You're Sir Isaac Newton."   
  


"Yes, you're right, young Heero," Dornkirk said as he walked closer.   
  


"Heero! The machine!" Hitome cried out. He took a backward glance at it, it was spinning radically, shifting off course and glowing outside. Heero turned back to the old man.   
  


Heero calmly asked, "What are you doing?"   
  


"Altering fate to make sure of everyone's happiness. Wars, battles, strife, you know them all too well, as does your friends Duo and Van. I plan to eliminate that, no matter what the cost. Your ancestors were brilliant, Heero, you know. They left me with enough to do this," Dornkirk said with a pleasant smile.   
  


"You're insane," Heero murmured as he pulled out his sword.   
  


Dornkirk pointed to a viewer on the wall. He said, "Look there."   
  


"Van! Allen!" Hitome screamed at the screen. Heero turned around to see Escaflowne and Allen's melef locked in deadly combat. Both were damaged. Heero figured that Van was in severe pain right now, but he kept fighting. She asked, "Why, what did you do to them?"   
  


Dornkirk said, "Your Van has a very warlike nature, my dear girl. He's enjoying this, at least a part of him is. He wishes Dillandeu dead, but Allen does not."   
  


"I would have killed Dillandeu a long time ago," Heero calmly stated. He remembered some of the fever dreams he had. He remembered a blond girl turning into Dillandeu. "But Dillandeu is someone totally different, isn't _she_?" Heero calmly asked, crossing his arms so the sword's blade tilted upwards.   
  


Dornkirk nodded with a smile. He answered, "Yes, she is truly Allen's sister."   
  


"No, how can that be?" Hitome shouted at him, her hands balled up into fists.   
  


Heero stated, "He wanted to see if he could change a person's fate on every level, but its' slipping." 

"What do you mean?" Hitome asked as she watched Allen and Van battle.   
  


Heero flew up to the machine and placed his hand on the glowing blue orb. He closed his eyes and let the energy course through him. "Because I say so. Mission accepted," Heero stated as fate started to unwind once more.   
  


****** 

Folken awoke with a start. He could feel something off. He shot up from the bed and Relena's hand was automatically on his chest, pushing him down. "No," she snapped, her turquoise eyes displaying fire and anger, "You're in no condition to leave, your highness."   
  


Folken removed her delicate hand and stood up. He winched when he moved his injured wing, but he decided he could fly on it. He knew it had started, the battle, and he had to help them. Van and Duo were in trouble. He wondered why he had developed a strong bond with that braided child in such a short time.   
  


"Van and the others are in danger," Folken told her as he took up his sword. He flapped his wings again, loosening the tight muscles in his back.   
  


Relena snapped, "They're in battle. Heero is always in danger. It is something that I have learned to accept, and I suggest you do as well!"   
  


"Why worry princess, when I can do something about it?" Folken asked her as he took one last look at her. Her eyes were slightly pink, as if she had been crying recently, and her clothing was severely rumpled. He tilted his head and looked at her curiously. He had a feeling of what had happened.   
  


He asked, "Did Heero tell you that he was staying?"   
  


Her silence and defiant glare was answer enough to him. She placed her hands sternly at her hips and demanded, "I _order_ you to get into that bed at once." To emphise her point, she stamped her foot and pointed at it.   
  


"I doubt that you could make me, Lady Relena," he told her as he walked calmly out of the room. He locked the door and walked down the hall. He heard Merle yelling at him, as well as Millerna. With extreme pain, he opened up his wings and flew out into the night.   
  


****** 

"Allen, what the fuck are you doing?" Duo shouted at him as he attacked Van. He rushed at them to pry them apart and give Allen a good beating, but the red guymelef flew in front of him. Duo turned to face it and hissed, "So, Pickle, you want a rematch?"   
  


"Do you think you could beat me, you insignificant little worm?" Dillandeu taunted.   
  


Duo gave a harsh battle cry as he charged the other guymelef. He ripped into the other arm. He said, "I'm the God of Death, the Shinigami, I'll do what the damn hell I please."   
  


"Stop!" a female voice shouted from the guymelef. "I didn't do anything to you!" she shouted again.   
  


"Dillandeu, I always knew that you were a chick," Duo hissed at him as he raised his arm for another blow.   
  


The frightened female voice shouted, "I don't know what you're talking about! My name is Celena!"   
  


"The _fuck?" _Duo shouted at her. Celena.   
  


"Allen! Help me!" Celena shouted as the guymelef awkwardly looked around. Then, suddenly, the machine took another stance. The arm stitched itself back on and Dillandeu laughed manically.   
  


****** 

Hitome screamed as Heero was thrown from the machine. He was lying on the ground, his wings spread like some sort of fallen angel. She ran over to him and cradled his head to her lap. She whispered, "Heero, get up, come on, Van's counting on you."   
  


Dornkirk approached and raised his hand up to the machine. She had noticed that it was spinning strangely, but it started spinning the way that it had. He said, "His sheer will was what almost stopped me. Well, I'm sorry, my dear, but your friend is about to die."   
  


He picked up Heero's dropped sword and advanced. Hitome tried to stand up and pull Heero up with her. She shouted, "You can't kill him!"   
  


"And he won't!" a familiar voice shouted to her. Hitome looked up to see Folken flying in on broken, black wings. He painfully landed, his sword drawn.   
  


Hitome gently laid Heero down. She ran closer to Folken, close enough to look into his sherry colored eyes. _Just like Van's, _she realized as she looked at him. She shouted, "Folken, get out of here!"   
  


"No, he needs to be stopped, then you need to stop this machine, Hitome," Folken told her, his sword steady. She took a deep breath and watched as Folken charged. Dornkirk looked surprised at the blade of the sword pierced his heart. He coughed, a bubble of blood forming at his lips.   
  


Folken smiled and was about to say something when his face contorted to an expression of pain. Blood formed at his nude chest, dripping down from a gasping hole, like the stab wound. "Folken!" she cried as she rushed to him.   
  


She caught him and gently laid him to the ground. Folken gasped, "One last act of defiance. He changed fate one last time."   
  


"Don't talk, that will just make it worse," Hitome whispered to him, placing her hand over his bleeding wounds. "You'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Van'll win, its Van," she told him, looking around. She shouted, "Help! Van, help!"   
  


****** 

_"Help, Van, help!" Hitome's voice cried in his mind. He could see a dying Folken cradled in her arms, a fallen Heero, and a dead Dornkirk. _Van blinked and crashed his sword into Allen's recently repaired energist.   
  


"No! I won't allow you to hurt her!" Allen shouted as he struggled out of the suit. Van ignored him as he ejected from Escaflowne. He stripped of his shirt and screamed when his wings emerged. He took off on the wind, getting to Hitome as fast as he could.   
  


He flew like a bat out of Hell, reaching the machine room in a mater of moments. He landed next to Hitome. Folken reached up to him and Van took his bloody hand.   
  


"I'm sorry, Van, that we didn't get a chance to talk. There was so much to explain," Folken began.   
  


Van squeezed his hand, feeling the tears welling in his eyes. He looked over at Folken's mechanical arm and touched it with his free hand. "Was it worth it?" he whispered, searching his older brother's eyes, much like his own.   
  


"Seeing you as king, it was worth it," Folken said softly, the light in his eyes beginning to dim. Van croaked back a sob as Folken's eyes closed and his body went still. He started to sob the moment later, the crying shaking his young body. He heard Hitome cry as well and he lifted his hand to her.   
  


They held each other for that brief moment and sobbed. Through his grief, he realized how truly good she felt against him. He sighed and stood up, pulling her with him. They looked up at the throbbing machine.   
  


They took hands and Van lifted her slender body up. Hitome's green eyes, filled with glossy tears, were wide and hopeful. He flew up to the machine where they both took a hold of her pendent. He closed his eyes and held her close as the energy enveloped them both.   
  


****** 

_Damn it all to hell. I can't kill Dillandeu because there's actually a chick in there who's Allen's something or another. Well, that fucking sucks, _Duo thought as he blocked another blow. Allen was shouting curses at him, calling him a bastard, damning him to Hell, the basics, during the whole battle.   
  


Duo snapped, "Listen, I'm trying my best not to hurt the bitch."   
  


"Die, demon!" Dillandeu chuckled. Duo grit his teeth and thought, _The hell with it. I've killed hundreds of innocents before. One more isn't going to hurt me that much. Besides, its Dillandeu. _He charged at the machine. He felt both machines give away, and there wasn't any repairs being done.   
  


He felt an influx of energy and gasped. He jerked away as the crimson suit crumbled to the ground. He sliced open the control chamber before his suit fell as well. He climbed out and ran over to it.   
  


He climbed up on it, ready to beat Dillandeu into a pulp, and gasped. Nestled in the harness was a delicately beautiful young woman, dressed in Dillandeu's armor. Her huge blue eyes were watching them, the fear in them evident. Her light blond hair curled around her head and the golden head band that Dillandeu wore.   
  


"I won't hurt you," Duo told her gently as he began to pull her out. He lifted her slight body out of the suit and studied her. Her features were basically a softer verson's of Dillandeu's, but prettier, and she looked damn good in that armor. He smiled and said, "Hi, my name's Duo, what's yours?"   
  


"Celena," she stated in a confused voice. Then she spotted Allen. She shouted, "Brother!" Then she pushed Duo out of the way to hug her brother.   
  


Duo scratched his head and said, "Just my dumb luck. I meet a pretty girl in this world who's unattached and she was originally a guy and a skitzo none the less."   
  


****** 

"So you're staying here?" Duo asked Heero. Heero nodded, his body sore from last night. Duo smirked and said, "I think I may join you." The friends looked out at the twin moons.   
  


Heero smirked and asked, "Are you sure you can handle being without technology that long?"   
  


"Yeah, besides, I'm gonna be an engineer. Van said that he needed a good one. Besides, he also said that my skills as both a pilot and a repair man couldn't be replaced," Duo said, puffing up with pride.   
  


Heero stated, "I fear for Fanala, then."   
  


"Bite me," Duo snapped, flipping him the Bird.   
  


Heero chuckled softly then laughed harder at Duo's expression of horror. "Fuck, don't do that!" Duo shouted at him.   
  


"What?" Heero asked, laughing, enjoying Duo's reaction.   
  


"_That_. The only time I've heard you laugh is that phycoitic laugh when you're destroying mobile suits," Duo responded, pointing at him.   
  


"Get ready. I know you have some loose ends to tie up before you come back," Heero calmly stated as he spotted Relena. Duo smirked and left, chuckling lightly. Heero was glad to have his best friend with him, but he had a feeling that the God of Death was going to turn Gaea on her head.   
  


He walked over to Relena, who looked at the earth and moon. She said, "I can't blame you for staying. It's really beautiful."   
  


"Its home," Heero simply stated to her as he moved closer to her.   
  


Relena nodded, tears forming in her eyes. He wiped them away and stated, "You're a strong person. You'll survive and move on."   
  


"But I don't want to move on," she whispered.   
  


He tilted her head up and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. He couldn't think of anything else to do, and it did seem right. Relena's hands caught in the back of his hair as she pushed him closer. The kiss intensified, as if this was Relena giving him reasons that he should go back to Earth and the colonies.   
  


He gently pushed her away as she looked up at him with tear stained eyes. He said, "I'm sorry Relena." He turned away and started to walk away. He stated, "It wouldn't have worked out anyway."   
  


He heard her leave and watched. He heard Duo shout, "See you again, Heero!"   
  


He smiled softly as a giant beam of light formed in the sky. He watched as Hitome, Duo, and Relena drifted up into it. Duo was waving joyfully at him, shouting how Gaea had better get ready for the God of Death. Heero shook his head and laughed slightly. He felt something warm and wet slide down his cheek and wiped it away.   
  


"Hitome's coming back," Van stated, his expression dark. His eyes were shinny as well. He looked up and said, "But I expect that Relena isn't."   
  


"No, she has her own work to do," Heero stated as he turned away. He felt at home, safe and sound, but it felt as if a part of him had just died. He whispered, "Good bye, Relena."   
  


**The End!**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
